Runaway Leah
by Tiffy8o8
Summary: Leah finds out a life-changing shocker that runs her out of La Push. What happens 16 years later when she and her pack brothers have a running into? Read to find out how they deal with her situation. T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The banner's in my profile, go check it out (: **

**Prologue:**

I miss Seth's excessive cheeriness. I miss Paul's sarcastic tone. I miss Embry's shy smiles. I miss Jared's wise words. I miss Sam's awkward glares. I miss Emily's trying to be nice. I miss _him_. Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy so far! Reviews! Reviews! This story is pre-written and in fact complete. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I usually don't do prologues for my stories and just go straight into it. Of all the stories I've written (I've been writing for several years) this is the only one that I did a prologue for just to see how it'd go. But thank you for the reviews and for the subscriptions. Well I'm happy about the results for a 70 worded update so here's Chapter 1! Thank you and I assure you this is 1,829 words longer than the prologue (; Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Leah?" Seth called out to me from outside the bathroom doors. I snapped out of my unbelievable daze.<em>

"_Uh, yeah Seth?" _

"_You alright in there? You've been in there for quite a while." _

"_Yeah, perfect." I stuck the positive pregnancy test in my pocket and turned the water on washing my hands._

"_Mmmkay.." He said disbelieving me. "By the way, Sam called. You're on patrol with Jacob tonight." _

"_Thanks." I mumbled as I left the bathroom. What the hell was I going to do? A child? An offspring? From me? I'm a genetic dead end! Sure, I've wanted children, but not now! I guess now is as good as never though. What was I going to do? I'm the only one in the pack who can't imprint. My child will never have a father. I'm sure you're saying that I should tell the father, but once he imprints, he'll just up and leave and I can't do that to my baby. _

"_Lee-Lee," Jacob called to me through his thoughts. "You've been kind of out of it lately. You okay?" _

"_Mhmm." I answered convincingly. Twigs snapped from underneath my large paws. I could see from Jacob's eyes. He scanned the perimeter. Flashes of green passed by. He stopped at me. My gray fur stuck to my rather large body from the rain fall. _

"_You sure?" His brown eyes which were the only feature the same from his human self came into contact with mines. _

_I nodded my head, my snout sniffed at the floor. I picked up an overly sweet scent that burned my nose. It was like bleach and syrup. My paw went over my snout trying to rid the smell from my nose. Jacob and I ran to the where the scent led us to, but it was too late. The leech was gone. _

_My patrolling shift was over, Paul took over for me. I ran back home, phased out, and jumped through my window as a human. After getting dressed, I packed clothes, some necessities, and money in a suitcase. I had about $6,500 saved up from old jobs and birthday money from relatives. I couldn't take the truck, it was for Seth and I, but he couldn't drive yet, and I couldn't take a car away from my brother. So with my suitcase, I ran for it. I ran from La Push to Seattle making sure to stay unseen and heard. _

_I found a job within hours, as a hostess for a restaurant. Paid twelve dollars an hour. Also, the manager led me to some apartments that were up for rent. Right in my budget. Here in Seattle, would be where I would live my new life. _

"Mom!" I came back into reality as my eldest called to me.

"Yes Shane?" He smiled at me. He reminded me so much of Seth, that's why I named him Shane, Shane Daniel Black.

"Can you drive me to basketball practice?"

"Sure, sure." I chuckled to myself as I said that. My son didn't get it, but it reminded me of _him._ Jacob. "By the way, where's the car?" I asked. For their 16th birthday, I got my triplets – yes, I had triplets – a car.

"Tiff and Rob are using it." Ahhh, my two youngest children. Tiffany Rosalie Black and Robert Michael Black. Tiffany's the middle child, and Rob's the youngest. The two were always doing something.

"They're picking me up when I'm done so you don't gotta come back. Thanks mom!" He shouted running into the school's gym.

I stood over the stove preparing corn chowder. The weather in Seattle began cooling down and became quite chilly. I personally don't mind it and it doesn't affect me at all; however my kids aren't werewolves yet, and I don't see why they would phase any time soon. The wind blowing through my kitchen window reminded me so much of La Push. Oh how I miss home. Shane stepped through the door, his brother and sister right on his heels.

"Hey mom." Rob kissed my cheek, Tiffany hugged me, and Shane kissed my other cheek. Growing up, I showed them much affection and care that a single mother could. They were quite trusting and easy on me, no hormonal teen stuff.

"And where'd you two go?" I asked my mischievous duo.

They glanced at each other, laughed, then replied with a "Nowhere."

"Mmhmmm." I said in the same tone Seth and I would use on each other when we didn't believe one another.

She giggled, "It's true!"

"Suuuuureee." I replied, sarcasm dripping with every letter I held out.

"It's true mom," Rob spoke. "We went for ice cream, and then we waited for Shane. We just like messing with ya." He finished.

"Ice cream? In this weather?" My kids were nuts.

"Yep yep!" Tiffany beamed.

After dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about home and my family. How would they react if they knew I had children? For the past 16 years. I never called home after that one day I left. I didn't even write a note. Nothing. How would Seth feel? Being an uncle at so young. And Jacob? I had his children. My mom? I never told her I was pregnant. Sam and Emily? They probably wouldn't care. My pack brothers probably didn't even miss me. They probably liked me gone, no need to pity anyone. No bitter Leah around. But it wasn't like I had a choice, I was nineteen and pregnant.

"Mom? You alright?" Tiffany called.

"Yeah, fine. Need something?"

"No, no. I just came across this old photo album though. Where's this?" She pointed to a picture of me with the sunset behind me. I remember it well. Dad and I were walking along the beach with Seth and Mom. The sunset was beautiful that evening. Dad got on the floor and took a picture of me with the mango peach colored sky behind me. The orange and pink meshed together like wet paint. It was the last time we walked together as a whole family.

I sighed trying to contain my tears. "It's back home, in La Push. I used to live there when I was younger."

"Why'd you move?"

"Honestly?" I think they're old enough to hear it.

"Yeah."

"Call your brothers." I rather them hear it all at once.

As if they had heightened hearing, they came out on their own.

"You called?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, sit." I demanded. A sigh escaped my lips. "Get yourself suited up for a long conversation, because we're gonna talk about your father, La Push, and my family."

"Mom, you don't have to if you're not ready." Rob put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"No. You guys have to hear it, and I'd prefer to just get it out there." Just the thought of my past brought me on the verge of tears. "Well where do I begin?" I let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess the beginning's a good place. When I was a bit younger than you guys, 14, I believe, I had just entered high school. I wasn't really an outcast, but I chose to have little friends. I wasn't into all that popularity stuff. Sam Uley, a freshman as well, befriended me. He was nice, friendly and almost exactly like me. By my sophomore year, we began dating. And by the time I was a senior we fell in love. Two weeks before my graduation felt like the worse time of my life. Sam had gone missing, for two weeks. No word from him, nothing. No one's seen him either. And after two weeks of being gone, he comes back all changed and mysterious. He kept his distance from me, ditched school, his body temperature rose. Then, when my cousin Emily, she was like my best friend and sister, visited, he left me for _her_. I was heartbroken. With just one look of her, he was gone. He's only known her for literally two seconds and they were soul mates."

The children stayed silent, I continued speaking. "Well anyways, that was horrible time for me. I stopped eating, speaking to people, I was a mess. After I graduated, I stayed indoors all day. I have a brother, Seth. He's always joyful but not even he could cheer me up."

"Sounds like Shane." Tiffany smiled at her brother.

"Exactly. Well anyways, after that, I phased. Let me side note here. The tribe, we're not normal. We're shape shifters. The legends I told you kids about the Quileute tribe are all true. I was the first female wolf. It was hard enough that Sam and Emily were together in front of my face, but as a werewolf, we shared all our thoughts. I had to think and see what he did. Jacob," I sighed. "Oh Jacob Black, his dad Billy was chief of the Quileute nation. He had loved this leech," even after all these years, the word still made me cringe, "loving girl, Bella. She was in love with the man who made my supernatural genes kick in."

"Wait, so vampires and werewolves are true?" Robert asked.

"Affirmative. And it's more than likely that your visions are a sprout of the gene." I directed at the black haired beauty who's looks mirrored mines. She had visions from time to time and for the most part, they were minor.

"And how'd he make you turn?"

"The gene runs through in our tribe. When we sense danger, or vampires, the gene kicks in and we phase. The Cullens are a coven and they just so happen to live outside the outskirts of La Push. They don't hunt on human; they drink animal blood, so I guess they mean no harm, but honestly? Who trusts vampires? And well, after getting heart broken by Sam, who came to rescue? None other than the infamous Jacob Black. We were indirectly together for a little bit; I liked him, he liked me. And well, you three were the start of my new life. After I found out about you guys, I fled. I've always thought about La Push and life back home, there's no doubt about that. But do I regret you guys? No way."

"Mom, if you could, would you go back home?" Tiffany looked at me, her light brown eyes glistened.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've been back. I mean, we're pretty situated here." I answered. "Don't ever think that my running away was because I was ashamed of you guys either. I love you guys with all my heart, nothing will ever change that."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. That's chapter one for you and let me say this was a midnight drabble so I was half asleep XD REVIEW! Review! Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 2! I loved the reviews and thank you all for the subscriptions! I would have updated sooner but I fell asleep in the process! Sorry! So enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Ahhh, what a wonderful way to wake up on a Saturday morning. The sun shone through my window and birds sang from outside. It was still quite early and I knew my babies weren't awake yet. Tiffany was trying to get as much rest as she could for her soccer tournament today, and well, name any teenage boy that doesn't sleep in on a Saturday morning, I'd trade them for my sons. Kidding. My feet pattered down the cold wood covered floor but my immense heat brushed away the feeling. I decided to prepare double chocolate chip pancakes, Tiffany's favorite, with some eggs and bacon on the side.<p>

I threw the bacon onto the sizzling pan when the triplets entered the kitchen. "Hey mom." They greeted simultaneously.

"Morning my ducklings." I swatted Shane's hand as he reached for a pancake. "Hey! Not til I'm done."

Tiffany giggled. I set the plates and fed my children. Robert grabbed orange juice from the fridge while Tiffany gathered the cups and utensils. I'm glad I taught them to work as a team together, although they brought a whole new definition to competitiveness. The three worked well in a team, but when they were with others, they either are competitive against each other. "Ooh, yummy! Thanks mom!" Tiffany beamed. She went for the bacon first like I knew she would. She wasn't really a 'save the best for last' type person. She's more of the 'let's dive right in!' type.

The sun hit my back and I was sure if I were pale skinned, I'd probably be red. I re-applied some sunscreen, cause you know, even though I'm naturally bronze, freckles still show. After watching a few games at the tournament, I was glad it was over soon. The last game would be against Fork's high school. The winner would be declared the champions and would receive a trophy.

My eyes followed Tiffany who intensely stalked the ball. She was a striker on the team. Everywhere the ball was, she'd be either dribbling it or stealing it with her fancy footwork. My boys shouted encouraging words to their sister from the bleachers. A smirk arose on her face meaning she heard them.

They cheered as she shot the winning goal. Robert and Shane insist they take her out to treat for a victory win and some sibling bonding time. I couldn't agree more, while they were out, I'd prepare a winning dinner for her. I always supported my kids in whatever they wanted to do. I had to show my love in many ways and cooking was one of them.

I stood in my kitchen while my children were out celebrating. The steak was finally defrosted and I prepared the seasoning; a little bit of spices my mom put together for steak. Before my heart was broken by Sam, I used to take up some cooking lessons with my mom. My eyes began watering at the thought of it. How was she? My mother? Did she ever think of me? Does she still think of me? Does she give up on me after a while? The back of my hands wiped the tears away and I said a funny joke in my head. You know, I hoped the tears didn't fall on the steak because I didn't want it to be over salted. Get it? Cause tears are salty and you season steak with salt? My potatoes baked in the oven and the smell was mesmerizing. The triplets loved potatoes. Tiffany especially. Potatoes prepared in all sorts of ways, mashed, baked, boiled, in curry, in soup, you name it, she'd probably eat it.

An unexpected knock was planted on my kitchen door. I stepped away from the sizzling steaks to answer it. There he stood, the person I least expected. His same tousled short cropped black hair, same russet skin, and same chiseled built. His brown eyes bore into mines and I swore my heart stopped momentarily. He broke the short seconds of silence between us. "May we come in?" He asked. To my surprise, the entire pack was with him and then some.

I moved to the side allowing them in. One after one they piled into my house. Jacob, then Embry, followed by Jared, Paul on his heels, and then Sam, Seth, and then a few others I'm sure were Brady and Collin – they were on the mist of phasing when I left and I remember having to follow them as I hid through the forrest. They all nodded as if to say 'hi' on their way in. Seth stopped, looked at me for a good while, and then as if reading each other's minds, we both pulled each other in embracing hugs.

"God Leah, I fucking missed you." He said not pulling away.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "And when did you start cussing?" I pulled away.

He chuckled. His voice got deeper. "I've grown up in the last 16 years sis."

He said it in an innocent meaningless way but nonetheless, it still made me feel bad. Like he meant to say, 'you would know if you stuck around,' or something. I took another look at him and had to wonder if my leaving was what forced the man into him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam spoke.

"Tell you what Sam?" I demanded. There's so much that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"That you were pregnant Leah! We could've helped you! Why'd you go?" The rest of the pack boys were silent.

"Sam," my voice started off weak, "I was 19, unwed, scared, and a she-wolf. What was I suppose to say? We all thought I was a genetic dead end. Hell and I was a fucking bitch. Did you really think I would go to you guys for help; would you guys have actually helped me anyways? AND," I stretched it out for emphasis, "Mom would've killed me. Pregnant at 19?"

"Lee-Lee," Seth called. "Of course we would've helped you. You're our sister whether we liked it or not,"

"And some of us liked it more than the other... some of us despised it... hint hint..." Paul cut Seth off and I fought the urge to run into his arms and feed him a big hug that's been over due. I sure as hell missed his sarcastic, and at times, inappropriate remarks.

Seth's hand met the back of his head and a plop was heard, then he continued. "We can't deny that. Mom would've understood. She'd rather you have kids at 19 than having no kids at all. I wouldn't mind being an uncle at 15."

I smiled thinking of my kids. But then Paul spoke, "Leah, I know I was a dick to you in the past. I feel really bad about it. And for the record, I would've helped."

"Thanks Paul. 'ppreciate it. And Seth," my lips curled into a smile as I anticipated their faces when I told them the news. But could I? Should I? Would I? Maybe I should wait for the kids to come home and let the pack find out for themselves. But then that'd be a blood bath. Ugh! I'll subtly break the news.

"Yeah Lee? EARTH TO LEAH!" He waved his rather large hand in front of my face.

"You're an uncle to three." His face dropped and his eyes widen. The pack displayed some similar facades. His eyes mimicked that of flying saucers.

"Three?" Sam's voice displayed obvious traces of awe and shock.

"Three." I affirmed.

"What are they?" Seth asked and I couldn't help but to grin, I hated when people said that.

"Well they're triplets silly!" Another subtle, yet surprising news.

"They triplets?" Paul asked, his eyes now widened like Seth's. I longed to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah." I guess he pieced together they had the same father.

He groaned and shot me a serious look knowing that I was just fucking with him. "Ugh! Leah! You know what I mean. I wanna know their sex! You know, how many girls, how many boy? Are they all sisters? Or brothers? Or two brothers and a sister? Or two sisters and a brother?" His playful child like demeanor he had when he was frustrated returned.

"Well, there's Shane, he's the oldest and the funniest. Kind of over protective, especially with his siblings. Then there's Tiffany, she's their only sister and the most mischievous. You never know what's going on with her. And then there's Robert, he's obviously the youngest and one of the most kind hearted person you'll ever meet."

"Did you think I didn't deserve to know?" Jacob spoke for the first time ever. His voice killed me with every word he spoke.

"I'm sorry Jacob. You were so obsessed with Bella at the time anyways. So obsessed with protecting her and keeping _her_ baby safe. I didn't think you'd own up to it anyways. And you were a hot head back in the days, I mean; you disappeared for days when you got the damn girl's wedding invitation. You would've just found an imprint and left anyways." I lowered my voice and whispered, "You guys all would've."

"Leah! Like hell we would!" Jacob tried to remain calm as he spoke.

"How'd you guys even find out?" I asked as curious as to how they even knew where I lived.

"This is Collin by the way. You 'member him right? Little kid on the rez, has a twin, Brady?" Jacob refreshed my memory. I nodded.

"Well he phased after you left." Explains why he's here. "Yeah, he's the soccer coach at Fork's High School. We just came out here to support his team when I saw her on the home team." He spoke about Tiffany. " It was about half way into the game when she really caught my eyes. I didn't even notice her at first, but then when she shot that goal and the announcer called her name, I really then got a close look at her. She had jet black hair that resembles those of the women in our tribe. And the way it flowed in her ponytail when she ran was quite captivating. It reminded me so much of you when you used to play football with the boys. And the way her skin glowed, it's exactly like ours, she's a spitting' image of you and she had 'Black' on the back of her uniform. I mean, she looks like a Quileute and she has my last name Leah. Chances are she's related to me. So I linked her back to you. When I heard you in the crowd, we followed you here." He explained.

"She's a real great soccer player by the way." Collin added.

"Where are they Leah?" Seth bounced with Joy. There's the Seth I missed.

"Out while I'm making dinner. You guys staying?" I asked returning to the steak.

"Smells good, don't see how we can leave." Embry spoke for the first time.

"Who knew Leah could cook?" Jared teased.

"Ahhhh shut up." I retorted. "Do me a favor Jake, go in the freezer and grab out some more steaks. Put them in a bowl and run it under hot water."

He did as commanded.

While I prepared dinner, I caught up with the boys. Everything I've missed in the past 16 years.

"Mom's moved in with Charlie." Seth was just saying when I heard the door open. I haven't phased in a while but my senses were still at the very peak

"Mom! We're home!" I heard Rob call.

The three walked into the kitchen before I could summon them. Tiffany entered first. Her brothers stood on both sides of her.

"Uhh, hi." She waved to the uncommon guests who waved at her.

"You are so adorable!" Seth hugged her. Her face was hilarious. Confusion plastered all over it. She looked as if she wanted to speak but she didn't. Being polite, she gave a half assed one armed hug.

"I'm your uncle Seth!" He greeted.

She looked at me, I nodded confirming her thought. "Nice to meet you. Tiffany." She held out her hand for a handshake like I taught her to when introducing herself. He looked at her hand and pulled her into another hug, this time she hugged back.

"I'm Shane." They did the guy's handshake thing.

"Rob." Same handshake thingy. I looked over at Jacob who looked at his children in awe, as if they were amazing prizes you just won. How you want to do nothing but hold it but you don't want to drop it or get it smudged. His eyes were full of admiration. My fingers tingled and I began to get a little antsy. Maybe I should introduce them now, get all this out of the way.

"There's someone I'd like you guys to meet."

"That'd be me, your Uncle Paul." Paul interrupted.

"Another uncle?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the only biological one." Seth explained.

"But I'm the coolest." Spoke Paul.

"Actually, I'm the coolest and he's an idiot." Stood Embry.

"They're all wrong. You'd love me the best. I'm fun, nice," Quil rebutted.

"And not to mention annoying and short." Embry teased a bit of fun at his pack brother.

"He doesn't talk. I like him." She quickly warmed up to the men and pointed to Jared who was in fact silent almost the entire time.

"I see who's not getting gifts for Christmas." Paul sat and the rest did the same adding their nods.

I decided to try and introduce Jacob again, without interruptions this time. "Like I was saying, this is Jacob." He stood. The conversation fell flat. The pack stared intensely trying to read their expressions. The kids knew who he was; they always knew a Jacob Black was their father, even before I told them the story. I was curious for their reactions as well.

"Hey." He spoke lowly.

"Hi." After a few minutes Tiffany responded to him.

"Looks like we got a lot of catching up to do." Shane spoke. The traits he and Seth shared began to show; his never ending cheeriness and openness. Jacob smiled for he's been 2/3 of the way accepted. He looked at Rob, all three did seeing how he would react and respond to the news.

"Let's get started." Rob smiled in approval. The four stepped into the living room. I take it that they warmed up to him quickly. They weren't usually hard with strangers and were very open with new people, that is, unless they rubbed the wrong way. And after all, I did hear laughing. A rush of relief waved through me. I thanked God for allowing my triplets to accept their father the way they did. I really thought something would go wrong.

"Guys! DINNER!" I called and every one gathered. It was a good thing I had gotten the extendable table. When I was furniture shopping, I fell in love with the thing. Haven't had to extend it until now though.

"You know," Embry started shoving his face with potatoes. "You are the shortest pup I've ever seen." He poked fun at Tiffany's height. She wasn't tall like me, not even close to Jacob's height. She was 5'2." Her brothers stood 6'1" and 6'3" while I'm 6'2."

"Pup?" She responded with the same amount of potatoes in her mouth.

"She doesn't know?" Sam looked at me.

"Oh no, I know. I just find it funny he called me pup. Funny pun on the whole thing by the way. Hilarious." Sarcasm dripped in her voice.

"Well you are pack children." Jacob smiled.

"Sam, you and Em never had kids?" Speaking about Emily now didn't hurt so much anymore.

"She conceived just recently. She's about 2 months now."

"Wow, congratulations. Who else has kids?" I didn't want to ask why it took so long.

"Well Jared and Kim have a son; he's 16, about their age. And Claire is a bit older than them now, there's also Brady's son, he's 16 too. " Jacob spoke.

"Aren't you the coach for Fork's soccer team?" Tiffany looked over at Collin.

He nodded and replied, "Good game."

She laughed. "Oh no offense, but the team's defense is weak, they didn't stand a chance."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they're just not motivated."

"You remind me so much of Seth." Quil spoke to Shane.

I had to laugh at that. "Right? He's named after Seth cause of that. They're both so peppy and cheery _all_ the time. But I love it." I added to their fake offended faces.

Tiffany's eyes blanked and any motion in her body ceased. No one noticed at first until Paul said, "Woah, is she okay?"

I nodded and reassured them that she was having a vision. About a minute or so, her eyes blinked and life returned to her body.

"So can someone tell me what the hell that was all about? Is that even normal?" Brady asked and I let out a sort of nervous laugh.

"How the hell do I put this?" I thought for a second, "I guess it's like an offspring of the gene. You know how I wasn't supposed to be a shifter but that happened anyways? Well I think because I was the only female wolf, I passed a different gene on to her being that she's a girl too. She's not like the rest of us; I mean obviously you can tell that now. She got my looks you can agree with that but look at her. She's small and short, look at me and her brothers, we're much taller and have a bigger built. Well she has visions. Sometimes premonitions, they're like that one leech chick. The short one, Allie, Alice or something. She gets visions from the past, and sometimes she can even see the future but it's always subject to change." I explained. They all looked at me with awe. "She's been having visions for as long as I could remember." I finished.

"Are you sure that's not a part of the gene because I want that too!" Seth chimed causing us to laugh and Tiffany's cheeks to turn a shade of red.

It was nice to have my guys back. Have a nice big dinner with all of them was a wonderful feeling that made me feel whole again.

* * *

><p>There you go! Reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, school's been bleh and I re-wrote the chapter. It's longer than I originally had it but shorter than what I had in mind. There's a little of Leah's POV in here then it goes to Jakes. Enjoy! Sorry for any typos. **

* * *

><p>"The kids still have to go to school." My voice droned on for the thousandth time. Jacob had been pestering for the two weeks he's been here to head back home to La Push. As bad as I wanted to, I couldn't. Billy would be passing the nation down to him soon and he had to own up to the responsibilities. He didn't want to miss any more of the triplets' lives but I didn't want to move. They're so comfortable here and I can't just make them up and leave, it's inconsiderate of me to do it just because I want to.<p>

"They can go to school on the rez." I sighed at his response.

"But what about sports? Tiffany loves soccer, Rob's basketball season starting off soon and Shane's so passionate about football."

"Collin's being switched from the Forks High School to the one on the Rez. He'll be like their personal coach and they'll be fine anyways! Look at our children, they're natural born athletes." He reassured and he made a good point.

"And where would we live?"

"Lee, don't you think I planned that through?" I really did know he planned it all out, truth is, I'm afraid of going back. I ran away for a reason and I didn't intend on heading back. "Leah, dad loves you! And when I talked to him, he said he'd like to stay close to the kids. He hasn't had teenagers around since we were young. He'd like the company. And after you left we did some renovations. There's much more space, it's bigger now." To go or not to go.

"You know what, you wanna go so bad, ask the kids. I really do wanna go back but you know I can't. What about Sue huh? What would she think? Just go, you ask them. I'm not going back if they don't want to. This isn't my decision; I won't make it without them that'd be completely selfish of me." I clarified.

"Guys!" Jacob's voice boomed and I felt the vibrations coming from his call. As if in the military, they entered the room and lined up.

"Yeah dad?" They warmed up to him rather quickly. They figured it wasn't his fault, after all, he didn't know, so they started with a clean slate. He found out everything from favorites to pet peeves. He made sure to step in and play the father role; even if he were new to it.

"Your mom and I were talking," There he goes sounding all father like, "And we were thinking of moving back to La Push. I mean, I have to go back, I'm the chief of the nation and I can't just deny the role, but I can't deny you guys either. We'd like to know your opinion on this. And before you speak, I'd like to add that Uncle Collin would be your coach in sports, he's switching to the high school on the rez, you can start school after winter break is over and we'd live with my dad and Uncle Seth. There's plenty of room in the house and you'll each have your own room. With that being said, how would you guys feel about going to La Push?"

"To live?" Tiffany's voice quivered. I knew she was reluctant to go, I anticipated this.

"You know, basketball is starting soon, I'm not too sure if I _can_ go." Robert spoke with the same hesitance.

"I'm cool with it." Said Shane.

Jacob sighed and dismissed them. "If they're not going, I'm not either." Jacob shot a look at me.

"Lee, don't be like that. Childish no?" He smirked at me. How dare he call me childish. I'm not forcing them to leave if they don't want to.

"Jacob, call me that again and I'll slice your throat. I'm not leaving. You heard and saw them, they're obviously not leaving. One out of three is willing to go. What am I 'spose to do? Just make them pack and go unwillingly? I raised them up trust and belief in me, what would that mean if I made them move?"

"Look, I'll talk to them, and I'll see what I can do. Please Leah, just trust in me." Honestly, I'm sure that if even I talked to them, I would be able to coax them into moving. I just used their reluctance to sugar coat my not wanting to go.

* * *

><p>"Please?" I begged my daughter. Her back faced me and she refused to hear me out. I spent 15 minutes in her brother's room convincing him to move to La Push too prior to coming into her room.<p>

"I don't wanna go!" I could see her arms crossing and the frown plastered on her face.

"Well why not sweetheart," If I could find her reasons for not going, maybe I can convince her otherwise.

A whimper release from her lips and I soon realized she was crying. "Hey," My hand grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. I pulled her into a hug immediately wanting to console her. "What's wrong Tiff?" She leaned her head into my chest and my shirt soaked with her tears. "Shhhh." I rubbed her back until she calmed. When she looked up at me, her eyes were red and her beautiful hazel orbs were hazy. "What's wrong? Is it moving? Is that it?"

She sniffled and I swear at that moment my heart dropped. "It's j-j-just, I-I've spent so long t-t-trying to fit in. I don't wanna start it all over again."

I looked at her with eyes of curiosity. My fingers ran through her smooth hair that was slightly tousled when I pulled her into me, "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Look at me dad! I'm not normal! I mean visions? I blank out at random times and have premonitions. If that's normal, I don't know what isn't. I've never fit in and I don't want to have to re-do it somewhere else. I just don't." It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again, "It took me 16 years to finally fit in. You know, I still remember walking around the playground and randomly blanking out, people would tease me for that…" Her voice trailed off.

My chest heaved out; I understood exactly where she was coming from. My lips pursed upwards and I smiled a sincere one, "Tiff, look at me," Her hazel eyes met with mines and I really took time to notice how her eyes swirled with chestnut colors and a bit of green. "You think that a 6'4" 16 year old was normal in high school? I had the physical attributes of a 25 year old when I was in actuality 9 years younger. People called us the 'steroid hall monitor.' I morph into a wolf for goodness sake. Hon, we're not normal. You'll fit in perfectly in La Push. So what do you say? We escape all this madness in Seattle and start new in La Push? I think you'll like it."

She nodded. Mission complete. "Mkay. I'll give it a shot."

"That'a girl. Come 'ere." I pulled her into a warm embrace.

I watched as Paul, Brady, and Seth piled Leah's and the triplet's belonging in the vehicles. Tiffany stood to the side avoiding them all not wanting to do anything. Paul looked over at her and smiled. Of the pack members, she took a great liking to Paul for they had the same passion in soccer.

"Hey princess! Get off your pedestal and pick up a box." He playfully shouted at her but was met with a glare. Robert ran over to Tiffany, with his hands out ready to tickle her. She didn't notice until very late where she couldn't react. She squealed as he knocked her off the rock she sat on and into the green grass. Her screaming between laughs caught Shane's attention, he ran over to join the fun.

"Sh-shane! Help… me!" She screamed to her brother.

Unfortunate for her, he was there to tickle her. As he crouched down, to tickle her, Tiffany grabbed hold of his leg and pulled it away from her so he'd fall. What rough children, sort of like pups playing around. She squirmed under the touch of her brothers and tears even pricked her eyes.

"Kay pups, pile in. Time to go." Paul announced to the kids ruining their streak of fun. I watched as Leah climbed into the passenger of my truck and the triplets decided who they would ride with. Although, before doing so, I caught the four of them looking back at the sea blue house that they once resided in for 16 years. The house they grew up in and created so many memories. The house where they lost their first tooth, sprained their first ankle, and got sick many times. My mind flooded of what could've been but then was rushed with the thoughts of what we'd create together in La Push.

"SHOT GUN!" Seth shoved his way past Tiffany and into Leah's black 4x4 truck. She grimaced and when she got into the car I heard a pop! Probably from the sound of her hand smacking his head. Tiffany and Robert, I like calling them the mischievous duo when they're together, decided to ride with Paul instead in the triplet's car. Seth, Shane, and Brady car pooled in the Leah's truck leaving me and Leah to ride in my truck.

My ears perked to the sound of a racing pulse. At first, I thought something was wrong with the car, and then I realized it was Leah's heartbeat. "Lee, you nervous or something?" I slightly chuckled. She shot me a glare that then reassured me that she was. "What's wrong?"

"What about mom Jake! I didn't tell her I'm coming back. I haven't talked to her in 16 years! What if I go back and she hates me and wants nothing to do with me. Or with the kids! What'll happen Jake?" her voice trailed off and I couldn't help but to feel bad. How would I reassure her she'll be fine? Leah Stubborn Clearwater would never listen to me.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens; I promise you that you have an entire support team 100 percent. We got your back Leah. Everything will be fine." My smile was shot her way and she flashed her pearly whites in return.

* * *

><p>"AND I DUUUUG MY KEYS INTO THE SIDE OF HIS PRETTY LITTLE SOUUUUPED UP FOUR WHEEL DRIVE! I CARVED MY NAME INTO HIS LEAAAAAAAAAATHER SEAAATS!" Robert and Tiffany sang at the very loudest they could without straining their voices in the highest octaves they were naturally allowed to. Paul winced as they sang each word. Here he is, sitting in a Honda listening to Carrie Underwood while he chauffeurs his niece and nephew to La Push.<p>

A groan escaped Paul's lips. "Please, for all that is holy! Shut up!" He begged hurtfully. That caused the duo to sing louder.

"NEXT TIME HE'LL THINK BEFORRRRE HE CHEEEAAAATS!" Paul's hands clutched the steering wheel so hard you would have thought he'd rip it off. He flipped the station to anything else but Carrie Underwood, he didn't hate her, don't get that wrong, it's just the fact that the two have been singing since they got into the car that got to him. Unexpectedly, the next station was a series of classical instrumentals. After a minute of silence except for the radio, Paul's large index finger stumbled for the power button. An awkward silence filled the car for about another minute or so. Tiffany and Robert looked at each other and snickered. Paul's tolerance pranced near the end zone.

"Soooo….." Rob's voice trailed off.

"Alrighty then…" Tiffany's tone mimicked his.

"Do you guys ever stop talking?" Paul's irritation showed in his voice. Another shared look made them giggle. They had willingly chosen to ride with Paul because they knew of his short temper.

"Uncle Paaaaul, I'm cold!" Tiffany whined. In response, Paul tossed his jacket which was on the arm rest back at her.

"Here." The AC was on full blast at the lowest temperature.

After about 20 minutes or so, Paul looked back in the rearview mirror to investigate the silence. Rob sat beside him in the passenger seat and was texting on his phone, Tiffany however, was sprawled out on the backseat using Paul's jacket as a pillow instead. Her body slightly shivered and so he finally turned the AC down for her sake.

"Lil girl can't hang." Paul laughed.

* * *

><p>"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face! She's got to love no body! P-p-p-poker face! She's got to love nobody!" Seth and Shane sang. Brady's eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets.<p>

"Please, for the sake of my son, STOP SINGING! I'm sure my kid would want me to come home alive. Or not in jail from ripping out your vocal cords." He smiled grimly at Shane and Seth immediately shutting them up.

The nephew and uncle purposely sang along knowing that Brady would soon crack. The normally nice guy could only take so much of Lady Gaga tributes from Shane and Seth.

"Calm down pup." Seth playfully punched him on the shoulder. Even though they matured and aged, the younger guys were still called pup. Sometimes, Paul even slipped out a pup directed to Seth.

"I can actually make the field goal from 40 yards away." Shane said. After they stopped singing, they went on to speak about football.

"Hey, that's pretty good. Not a lot of people can do that."

"Yeah, and I can punt from pretty far away too. I can't wait for football to start again."

"What do you do during off season?" Brady asked. "My son plays football too."

"Eh, I help Tiff or Rob train for soccer and basketball so I can still workout and not get out of shape. And we play baseball sometimes here and there, so we're pretty much good with staying fit."

"Leah used to play with dad when we were little." Seth threw out there.

"Yeah, mom taught us how to play. She has a pretty mean throw."

"Yeah, used to strike me out all the time." He smiled at the memories of when they were 12 and 16 and used to play catch with each other and Harry.

* * *

><p>Paul and Brady pulled in behind me as we went off road to park near the house. I saw my dad in his wheelchair with Sue outside, they were laughing about something I couldn't make out. Paul was in the back trying to reach for something it looked like. Seth and Shane made their way over to Leah and I, Brady had already started unpacking the trucks. I walked over to the triplet's car which Paul was driving to see what was taking so long.<p>

I heard Paul pleading for Tiffany to do something. "Please?"

She groaned and mumbled something I couldn't make out. When I got to the car I realized she was asleep and didn't wanna wake. I chuckled as I pushed Paul aside. She was sprawled out peacefully across the backseat using Paul's jacket as a pillow.

"Wakey wakey," I poked her.

"Noooo…" She moaned into the jacket.

"Come on, we're here." She didn't budge after that and the soft snores that escaped her lips told me she fell asleep again. I plucked her from the seat and she shoved her head into my chest. With her in my arms, we made our way over to where Leah reunited with Sue again. Tears were prickling the eyes and I could tell it's an emotional day for all of us.

"Looks like she's sleeping but that's one of them." Leah introduced the sleeping female I held.

Sue smiled and made her way over to me. "She's adorable though I wished she were awake." She leaned in closer to Leah, dad and I so only we'd hear, "I bet it was the car ride with Paul, man Leah, since you left the kid got boring." We laughed at her joke.

Dad signaled to Tiffany and said, "Put her on the couch, so she can rest then you can go help unload the stuff. Sue made some chili, maybe we can help unpack until she wakes and we'll all have some lunch. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan dad. Come on, I want you to meet the boys." I grasped the handle of dad's wheelchair and pushed his towards my son. That sounds great, _my _sons. "Boys, this is Grandpa Billy." The two boys dropped the boxes they once held and rushed over to meet the man. Robert reached out to shake his hand and dad grasped it between his and gave a grateful smile.

"You two look so much like your dad its ridiculous!" he blinked twice. "So who's who?"

"I'm Robert, you can call me Rob."

"And I'm Shane!" Shane smiled a big one like Seth would have.

"Ahh, I see, you're the one that resembles Seth." Dad pointed out causing Shane to laugh. Ever since he's met the pack they all referred him back to Seth.

"They are so adorable." Billy gleamed as he rolled back over to Sue. I couldn't help but smile. My kids, my family, Leah, there's nothing better I can ask for.

The boys and I had everything packed in the house. The next mission was getting everything situated in the right rooms. We had boxes all over the place and it was just a matter of opening them and seeing what was what. I made the mistake of not listening to Leah when she told me to label the boxes. My dumbass just assumed that we would know being that it was all going to the same place. What I didn't take into consideration was that there were four people to split the boxes amongst. I sat on the recliner in the living room taking a slight break as the boys set up their beds. A slight stirring caught my attention and I almost forgot Tiffany was sleeping on the couch.

"Mmmm." She groaned and a smile crept on my face. She's so angelic I just love her so much and funny thing is, I've only known her for about a month.

"Mornin' sunshine." I said playfully. She rolled and stretched her little limbs before sitting up and fixing her slightly out-of-place hair.

"Where are we?" She took a look around.

"Home."

"La Push?"

"Mhmm. Come on, there's people waiting for you." I took her hand lifting her body up from the couch. A crack in her back startled me but then I was reassured she was okay. I led her into the kitchen where I knew the boys would be as soon as they finished their rooms. Leah came downstairs as well after fixing up Tiffany's bed for her.

We came to the kitchen where Sue took a hot tray of cornbread from the oven then went to stir the chili. Dad sat in his wheelchair near the window reading a newspaper. Dad took notice of the pair of legs behind me and said, "Jacob Black, don't be rude. Move aside. I'd like to see my granddaughter. Geez, she's like a walking image of Leah." Sue kept her distance not wanting to bombard her but nodded in agreement. After moments of standing near the pot, she finally came over to greet her granddaughter properly with a hug.

"You do look a lot like your mother when she was your age. You're beautiful you know. You have eyes like your grandfather." Sue handed her a bowl of chili and grabbed some cornbread on a plate, "Here, go eat." She ushered her to the table.

"Thank you." She said politely.

* * *

><p>The kids went to bed, Seth was on patrol, and Leah was outside talking to Sue. Dad and I were in the kitchen finishing up the left over cornbread. Sue insisted on bringing it over to Paul or someone because the pack loved it so much, but I decided otherwise.<p>

"They're really a great bunch." Dad commented. "Very polite, nice kids. Rob, he's great. Very handsome. And Shane, he's funny. I know what you meant when you guys said he was a mini-Seth. Tiffany's like a mix between you and Leah it's hard to tell who she takes after. But none the less, she's very polite and kind. Leah raised them real well."

"Yeah, she did." I thought of how she had to do it alone but then I went to thinking of how strong she was for doing it on her own.

"Does she know?" Right then and there, I think I stopped breathing. How foolish of me to forget to tell Leah the most important thing that stands in our relationship. Goddamn, how the hell will she react to this?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! (: <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kay guys, sorry for the wait. Here's chapter four. It's kinda short.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened as right as this very damned moment, Renessmee strutted through the front door. The stench she carried with her, although nauseating, was sweet and I knew it was her. She carried Bella and Edward's smell as well so I knew she just got back from a visit out to Forks. Her gray purse clung from the mid of her forearm and anyone could tell it was the latest pick up of Alice's shopping spree. Her brown hair was curled naturally and pushed away from her face, she was the walking example of a Mary-Sue. There was not even the slightest flaw in her appearance, if you dug deeper; it was possibly the fact that she was a damn half-breed. I still love her nonetheless.<p>

"Hey babe," She placed a kiss on my cheek. The treaty with the Cullens are no longer limited to just Renessmee being allowed on the Rez. After Edward had fought at the fact that she was still a vampire and that the Cullens meant no harm, the council budged and re worked the treaty. I returned one to the top of her head, it wouldn't be right if I had kissed Leah just two hours ago and then placed one on my imprint's lips.

When Leah had left, things started plummeting downward for me. During Bella and the dumb lee-Edward's wedding, Leah and I were on patrol. All I could think about was how stupid Edward was, and how stupider Bella was for wanting to be turned to a walking dead person – you can't even call them a person, because they're not human. I really thought I had loved her, and when she told me that Edward was changing her after the wedding and that she'd conceive on the honeymoon, I lost my cool – but it's not like it was fully there. Leah was there to help me; we even cut out on patrol. As stupid as that could've been. All the leeches were at the damn Cullen's anyways, and they wouldn't have left, so it didn't matter. There was, Seth, Paul, Sam, Jared, the twins, they could've filled in. I don't deny that we got a shit load of crap thrown our way afterwards from Sam, but that didn't matter much to me, not after what I did with Leah.

Leah and I had _hooked _up. And I don't say 'make love' because I took advantage of her. And no! I mean internally, not physically. As much as she told herself she wanted it, her intentions weren't the same. She wanted me, I knew she loved me. She fell back on me after Sam stomped on her heart. I didn't want her the same way she did me. I was always in her mind during patrol, whether she knew it or not, so I knew **everything**, and when I mean everything, I mean everything from how antagonizing it was for her when Sam left her for Emily to how she felt when Emily moved to La Push. Betrayal, heartbroken, they couldn't even explain it. She relied on Emily's rejection on Sam, but when that evidently didn't happen, she crumbled to pieces. Sam always paired Leah and I together, she was the only one who didn't bitch when I thought or complained about Bella, and I could _tolerate _when she thought of Sam, or _her and Sam._

I still remember the look on Leah's face as I hoisted her up the stairs. What she said to me before I removed her shorts. _"I can't take away the pain Jacob, I hope you know that."_The sullen, yet pleasurable look on her face when she came. Imprinting had fucked her over once before, can I even bear knowing I fucked her over **again**?

The month after the day I used Leah, she left. She was gone. Nothing for me to trace her down with. No letter. No phone call. Nothing. Not even a trail of her scent. And when she was gone, I don't think words could've explained how lost she had left everyone. Even Paul, as angry and spiteful as he acted towards Leah had missed his sister. Jared and Kim missed her terribly. Emily had blamed Leah's disappearance on herself. Sam, he was just as lost as I was. She had left me in the dust before I could break her already broken heart. My clothes were tattered before I was even out the window, if I broke another door, Dad would've killed me. For some reason, in my rage, I could even comprehend that. My legs carried me to the Cullen's. I had intended on going there to bitch them all out. If they hadn't returned to Forks, I wouldn't be a raging dog, my friends would be normal, Leah would be normal, we'd all live regular lives. Maybe I'd have a couple children with Bella; Leah wouldn't be so bitterly sweet. Emily, would still be the visiting cousin from our neighboring tribe. And maybe Jared would later notice Kim.

But the moment I walked through the door, I saw her sweet little plum shaped face. Renessmee was a mere two days old. She was perfect. My world molded around her. Strings retied, the floor realigned. Nothing mattered. No one mattered. Guiltily, I had forgotten Leah. I left Bella behind. And fuck Sam. Renessmee. That's all that plagued me. Renessmee. Eat? No, Renessmee. Wanna go to First Beach? Nope, Renessmee. Even days after I had imprinted, I really understood what Jared, Sam, and Quil was going through. I hadn't seen her since I imprinted, and I didn't intend to until I felt that intense tugging at the pit of my stomach. I had to hold her. I was in a similar situation with Quil, except, my imprint was half vampire, half human. Claire's sweet self was all human. She grew at a much slower rate than Renessmee, a rate that's sociably accepted. The time it took her to go from two years old to where she is now, eighteen years old, it took Renessmee one fourth the time. By the time she was suppose to be four, she was already sixteen. She slowly aged, but Carlisle said that would one day stop. They didn't know when but they estimated it to be around 21, 22.

Leah's heavy, rapid footsteps caught me off track. I hadn't expected her, well I had but I wasn't ready for her to come down. Fuck. The rapid pace of her heartbeat told me she smelt Nessie's scent. Her heart had always sped up when she got that rush. I remember from the old patrols. She ran out and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Nessie wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my chest. I stood there, sulking. Sullenly taking in the look of Leah's face. One of despair, confusion, anger. She didn't know what was going on. She fought the urge to snap Nessie's neck off but then that didn't stop her tongue from moving. "Jacob! She's a fucking leech!" Nessie's head snapped at the insult, but she didn't say anything. The vegetarians had taught her much self control being that she'd need it if she were immortal.

I let out a deep sigh and didn't say anything until I saw Leah crouching. If she had phase, it would've been much unexpected. She had mentioned she hadn't phased in sixteen years, since she ran away, and so I wasn't sure if she could anymore, but I didn't know how this worked. After all, she is the first and only female shifter. The cracking of bones caused me to push Nessie behind me instinctively. She's my imprint, I couldn't resist. But Leah, I knew she wouldn't hurt her. But then again, she's Leah. She nearly ripped off Emily's face when she realized that imprinting is what brought her to Sam. It took three brothers and an alpha command to keep her off. I remember that day; I stood there holding Leah back. Then on patrol, I felt the pain of Leah trying to break through Sam's command. On one hand, I wanted to say that Leah wouldn't hurt Nessie, on the other, I sorta knew she would if she knew.

"Leah, stop." I had some power behind my voice. When Leah left, I had failed to mention that Sam and I had a breaking point. I found that I was rightfully alpha. After that, Seth became my beta and even several years ago, Sam had given up phasing to age with Emily. Although Leah wasn't in my pack, it was natural of me to say it as an alpha would.

"Why?" She questioned, still crouching, ready to phase. Guess you really can't take the wolf out of the girl. She turned her nose up in disgust. Nessie was quiet but stared at Leah with questioning eyes. Their first encounter and Leah was ready to take her head off. Leah's eyes shot back and forth between Nessie and I. Her face twisted with displeasure and her jaw tightened, her teeth gritted. "J-jake?" As hard as she tried to seem definitive and strong, she broke. Her voice fell weak and was no longer strong. She looked at me, wanting me to confirm her thoughts.

My eyes fell to the floor, I couldn't look in her in those beautiful brown eyes _and _tell her. When I'm with Nessie, nothing in the world matters, but when I'm with Leah, everything fits together so perfectly. When I'm with Leah, I don't think about Nessie, when I'm with Nessie, I don't think about Leah.

Leah had picked herself back up by now. "Jake!" She demanded answers now, without directly asking them. Her upper lip curled and she snarled.

"Nessie, meet Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is Renessmee,…" A long pause silenced us all. "Cullen."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any typos or anything like that, I was like half asleep - half dosed off on medicine. But reviews. And thank you guys for the reviews and subscribing by the way. You're all awesome!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews (: You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's created by SM. I do not claim all characters but the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>Leah's face broke into a snarl and she was a split second from phasing. A scream from upstairs caught us all unexpectedly. "GET THE FU- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

I had nearly fought with Leah to run upstairs but when she growled at me, I stepped aside. She was faster than me anyways. My heart told me to go investigate with Leah, but my guts pulled me to Renesmee. After debating for two seconds, I ran up the stairs skipping steps. Supernaturally, I was able to reach the source of the commotion in a matter of seconds. Nessie stayed downstairs where I demanded she stayed. I'd literally die if anything happened to my imprint.

My eyes shot back and forth between puzzled faces. From Leah, to Shane, to Robert, back to Shane, to Robert, then to Leah again. We stood in Tiffany's room and evidently, there was no Tiffany. Tattered remains of what I made out to be her clothes were spread out in the middle of her room, and the glass of the broken window was everywhere. Shane and Robert looked beyond were stunned, shocked, bewildered, astonished. So many emotions ran through their faces it was hard to read what went on. Where the hell was my daughter? Leah pivoted and threw a punch angrily leaving a hole in the dry wall. She looked so upset and distressed.

"Leah?" I could barely find the voice to speak. She looked at me with such disgust I swore that if looks could kill, I would've dropped dead. She didn't even respond, she phased and jumped out the broken window. I watched as her gray fur disappeared into the forest. Mechanically, I followed suit and went after her leaving my sons in the dust. I couldn't risk losing Leah again. I listened to as where she might be. Paul and Seth were on patrol so I signaled them letting them know Leah was running amuck.

_Paul, Seth, where's Leah? _

_ What the hell do you mean where's Leah? Isn't she at home! What the hell did you do Jake? _Seth spat. Even though he was the younger sibling, he was protective over Leah, boy-brotherly instinct. Sort of like Robert and Tiffany, he's younger but he's more protective over her.

_No. _I replied guiltily and unconsciously thought of the past fifteen minutes replaying everything in my head. Had I had known that I would be thinking of this, I probably wouldn't have phased and let Seth in, he would probably rip me to shreds if I weren't his alpha.

_I can't hear her. _Paul thought, I watched through his eyes as he pivoted searching for Leah and where her possible location might be.

_When she left La Push, she left Sam's pack, now that she's back; she's not under my control. She's was a wandering wolf and so she has no alpha. She's not in any pack. _Or as far as I was concerned, she hadn't gone into any other shifter's pack.

Whimpering caught the attention of us all. We heard it through our telepathic stream and not aloud. We all saw a snow white paw through unknown eyes. The tree that was being looked at wasn't far from the border of the land. The bearer of eyes that we looked through searched their surroundings. Slowly turning taking everything in. Obviously, Paul, Seth, nor I were familiar with the unknown wolf. They didn't talk, and we all sensed some sort of panic and apprehension. I know that when I first phased, I was too shocked to say anything. Seth on the other hand, blew questions off the wall until Sam had commanded him to stop talking.

_Who's there! _ Paul demanded.

_Paul! Stop._ If we had a new member, the last thing we'd want is to scare them. The wolf didn't reply, instead the view we saw lowered and I knew it sat. It whimpered as if crying, and dug its face into its white paws. To some sense, I was relieved that I had mature wolves with me, instead of some of the new pups. With Paul and Seth, they've already been experienced to phasing and when we get new additions to the pack, so they won't bombard people with questions like how the pups would.

The three of us made our way to where the unidentified wolf cried. When we got closer, we saw a small wolf; the physical features were obviously that of a wolf and not a dog. And, clearly it was a wolf if we had picked up on its thoughts. Its fur was a snowflake white. I slowly approached it not wanting to startle it and have to make any rash decisions. I purposely stepped on a branch causing it to crack under my left paw. I wanted to let it know that I was here, and not get too close and have it attack me. Although, it visible that I could take it on.

When it snapped up, it backed away in fear, but then when I looked into its eyes, everything had fallen into place. Tiffany's tattered clothes, her broken window, her absence. She phased! My sixteen year old daughter phased! She showed absolutely no signs; this was the first abrupt phasing we ever heard of. Usually, the gene would kick in and they'd get an increase in temperature. Their appetite would increase and they'd eat more. Then, they'd not-so-subtly fill in; get taller, grow muscles, and all the big shebang. But Tiffany remained her short stature. We felt no temperature augment. She had always eaten like a classy woman with a man's appetite. None of us had suspected anything. Nessie's presence had probably kicked in her gene. Leah had said she had visions and that was probably a spring from the gene, so that's all I expected her to have. I didn't know that she'd have the abilities to phase. But then again, she is Leah's daughter. Girls aren't supposed to phase. But Leah did. Leah wasn't supposed to have children. But she did. So why can't Leah's daughter phase? She has more of a chance of phasing than Embry, or Seth or anyone else on the reservation. She's on offspring of two shifters.

_Tiff? _I made sure to be gentle with her.

_Tiffany? _Seth asked confused. He and Paul shared glances.

A big blur of gray came at me and I found myself under Leah's wolf form. Her left paw dug into my chest, and her teeth was exposed and she only seemed to growl at me. I couldn't make out what she was saying and I'm sure she couldn't hear any of us either. When I had pushed her paw off of me and we flipped positions. A clicking sound popped in our ears and Leah was back in the pack again, back under my control.

_Leah. Calm down. Now! _I alpha commanded and she had no choice but to obey. If I hadn't commanded her, she would've attacked again.

_Ugh! Black did you just fucking command me! I'm not in the damn pack again! Get off me! _She didn't attack, but her mind still sparked in fury. She physically calmed, internally she did not.

_You hear me now don'tcha? Hate to break it to you but you're clearly back in the back and under my control again._ I pushed my luck with bringing that tone on with her. I'd get an earful when we were back in our human forms again.

She growled and sat in defiance.

_How could you not tell me! _

_ Tell her what? _Seth chimed.

_Leah, this isn't the time. _

_ There will never be a **right time**_ _Jacob_! She barked.

_Leah, if you didn't fucking notice, our daughter. Yeah, Tiffany, phased! _She was getting on my nerves and I knew that she had every right to push and shove at me, but it didn't help that Tiffany was phased and hearing everything. Good parents would push this aside and tend to their children before they dealt with their own problems. _Our kids come first Leah._

_How dare you! **Our **kids? **Ours**? So now you want them? Now you claim them? If I recall, I birthed and raised them **alone **for sixteen years! I was there at every tournament, every championship game, for every broken leg. You weren't! You brought them to everything I wanted them to avoid! I pushed with all my fucking might for them to live a normal life! I never wanted her to ever go through everything I had to. I never wanted any of them to have to phase and be fucked over. _I had only now realized what Leah meant. Being the only female in the pack, having to deal with Sam, being fucked over by imprinting, having to phase and deal with nudity, dealing with hormonal teenage boys, it was only half of it. She was fucked over by fate. Fate had screwed her over and pushed her off a cliff. Not only did she have to deal with all that but she was screwed of having a normal life. Not being able to go to college and experience a sorority party. All the mistakes that life offers, she couldn't experience. Instead, she took the road that was even lesser traveled. _It was you and your damn **imprint** that damned my children!_

_ Where was I? Let me remind you that you were the one that ran off to Seattle! You left me Leah. You left me with nothing. No letter, not a fuck-ing thing. You didn't even call to let me know. I had to find out at a soccer game that I had children. So before you go pointing fingers, take a long look in the goddamn mirror. _To some degree, I had defended myself even when I knew I was wrong. She was right in every way but in my mind I didn't want to believe it.

_Jacob! _Seth shot at me. _Don't talk to her like that._ He warned.

_Hey! You know your daughter you're fighting about! She's still here and a wolf. I'm sure she's as lost as anything right now so I suggest you guys push this shit aside and deal with it later. _Paul reminded us.

Seth poked her white fur with his snout and she looked at him with broken eyes. She whimpered and he rubbed the bottom of his neck on her head. It would be translated into a hug if they were in their other form. Leah trotted to her. If a brown wolf reproduces with a gray wolf, wouldn't the offspring be brown? I didn't get how Tiffany had such pitch white fur. When I took a step forward, Leah growled at me but I ignored it. She was my daughter just as much Leah's. With much protesting, I finally gave in to Leah and let her deal with our distraught daughter. After all, it'd be very uncomfortable for her to phase back and be very much naked in front of her dad so I let Leah do her magic. I had found a pair of clothes on the chair at the back porch and Dad's scent swallowed it. He left a pile of clothes next to it and I assumed it was for the girls. I put the clothes on the crook of a tree so that they could change closer to the woods.

* * *

><p>Tiffany sat on the beige couch, her face buried in Leah's chest. Leah stroked her wet hair ever so gently comforting her. The two sat in silence. Soothing words weren't needed and at this moment had I realized what a mother's touch really meant. Prior to this heartfelt moment, Leah and Tiffany got home a mere two hours ago. The sun had set and it took nearly the entire day for Tiffany to learn how to phase back. Her body ached and she could barely make it into the house. After pulling the leaves and twigs from her hair, Tiffany took a shower and went into a new change of clothes. When she realized that she lost her tan floral print top from when she phased, she broke down. Everything had collapsed and she finally reached her breaking point. She incoherently mumbled something about being a ball of fur and losing her favorite blouse. That's when Leah's motherly instincts kicked in and she went to console Tiffany. I watched noiselessly from the hall as Leah held the upset teenager.<p>

Before they came home, I had a talk with the boys. Needless to say they weren't happy with everything. They already hated Renesmee without meeting her, and they were just as confused as the original pack when Leah phased. They mentioned that Leah told them the legends and knew they were true but actually being there is different from just knowing it's true. It's like watching people get shot in movies, but when you witness a killing in reality, you're stunned. There was a bit of an aftershock of Tiffany's phasing.

I pulled Seth and Paul from patrol and called an impromptu pack meeting. Seth was the first to arrive and Leah had been waiting for him. Whenever I tried to near her, she shot me icy glazes that dared me to inch even a centimeter closer. As much as I wanted to hold my daughter and console her myself, I had a feeling that messing with Leah would be like taking bear cubs away from their momma.

Tiffany climbed onto Seth's lap and he tightened his grip on her. Leah had gone to fetch something in the kitchen. Seth's large hands ran through her wet black hair. He smoothed it out and placed a kiss to the top of her head. The bond they shared was so precious it would bring tears to people's eyes. Seth had always loved and admired Leah. He looked at her so dearly so when he found out she had a daughter; he treated his niece like his own daughter. She was like a precious gem, never to be dropped. He gently rubbed her back as a whimper escaped her lips. We knew what she was going through but I could only wonder how bad it hurt. She was only a 5'1" 102 pounds, sixteen year old girl. When I phased I was past 6' and bordered 200 pounds – all muscle of course. Even a week after phasing, my body and bones still ached.

"Shhh… It's okay." Seth whispered into her ear while continuing to rub her back. Paul finally showed up, with his son, Conrad, and Jared along with his son, Derek was in tow. They looked at Tiffany in Seth's lap and all gave me a questioning look. I directed them to take a seat and waited until the rest of the pack showed up. By then, Tiffany's staggered breath evened and she fell asleep.

"Well there's definitely some news to fill you all in on."

"Jake, why the hell are we having a frickin pack meeting at ten at night? What the hell man! I was right in the middle of devouring that juicy steak when you-"

"Shut up Collin." Seth hushed up the younger wolf and nodded at me allowing me to continue.

"Who's she?" Conrad interrupted and referred to Tiffany, who by the way still hadn't waked.

"Shush." Paul ordered.

"Sorry." He apologized. Conrad was a perfect mix of Michelle and Paul.

"_That,_" I pointed to Tiffany, "Is the new member of our pack." Brady's eyes widened. He didn't expect for her to phase, just like I, he had thought the visions were all that she got from the gene.

"But she's a girl." Derek chimed. They didn't know of Leah, nor did they know that in history, we've had **one** female wolf.

"But she's also a child of two shifters. So, she has more of a chance at phasing that most of you here right now." I rebutted in defense of my daughter.

"But she's so small." He said.

"Like you said, she's a girl. She is different." I was as lost as he was as to why she was so small.

"Wait, she's daughter of **two** shifters? How is that possible? That means there was another female shifter." Conrad inquired.

"And there is. The one and only, Leah Clearwater." I nodded my head in direction of Leah who coincidently exited the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and shot an agitated look at me. "She's not in the damn pack." Leah spat. I sighed. This is gonna be hard.

"Lee-Lee-"

"No shut the hell up and listen to me Jacob. **She. Is. Not. In. The. Pack. **Understood? I will not have her risk her life out there. She's only sixteen! I fought for the love of God so they wouldn't have to go through this. I'm not going down without a fight Jake; I would die for her to lead a normal life. She is not and will not be in the pack. Do you see how much pain she's in right now? Or were you just born into oblivion? She's obviously not like me Jake. When I phased I was 5'9" and completely toned. You don't see it do you? She's different. She doesn't even have a rise in temperature! After I phased, it took three, _three _fucking weeks for the aching to stop. When will the pain stop for her?" Silence filled the room as Leah's screaming stopped. No one spoke. You could barely hear anyone breathing. A paperclip hitting carpet floor would probably be heard. "Huh?" She asked once no one answered. She stormed out of the room with a huff.

The younger boys were lost for words. They hadn't seen an attitude like Leah's around here since she left before they were born. With Renesmee's normal sweetness, I'm more than sure they haven't even heard anyone talk to me like that before.

My head slapped into my hands. This. Is. Gonna. Be. A. Fucking. Long. Ass. Week.

* * *

><p>There's chapter five. I know it's going slow. But, be prepared for the next chapter. Review! And the banner is in my profile, go check it out (: I made it myself.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! But thank you guys for all the reviews (: We made it past 30 reviews so I'm ecstatic! Anyways, here's the cookie jar for a treat before Friday! This chapter is 6,600 words long, my longest chapter yet (: There's four different point of views so gear up! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>

**Jacob's POV**

Tiffany stirred in Seth's arms. The commotion woke her up and her eyes fluttered open. Seth loosened the grip on her allowing her to move freely. Her arms shot up to stretch and she socked Paul a nice one in the jaw. I broke out in a smile, that's definitely my daughter. Tiffany groaned in pain and Seth smoothed her jet black hair. Conrad couldn't control his laughter; the sight of his dad getting punched in the face by Tiffany was just too funny.

Tiffany's head turned up to see the source of the laughs. She was now aware that there were other people. Her hazel eyes locked in a gaze with Conrad's. Conrad's jaw slightly fell open and his brown eyes connected with hers. No words surfaced between the two and even when Paul called to his son, he didn't answer. Brady mumbled something along the lines of. 'first she phases and now that clown imprints on her. This is so not her day.' God. Conrad fucking Axel Lahote imprinted on my daughter. The way she was staring back, you'd think that she either got the wind knocked out of her or she imprinted back.

"Hey sweetheart. Tired?" I asked.

Her eyes broke away from Conrad's and pain filled his face.

"Yeah." She groaned and leaned against Seth.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." I held out my arms for her to come into, but when Seth let out a low deep growl, she stayed.

"I'll take her." He stood with her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Tiffany winced in pain when I walked up the steps. I tried not moving so much so she wouldn't feel so bad, but it wasn't much help. I walked down the hall to her bedroom, but when I saw the glass reflecting in the moonlight, I decided it was best for her to room somewhere else. I wasn't going to have her in a room full of glass where she could cut herself. Knowing her, she'd wake up, momentarily forget last night's events, slide out of bed and cut her foot.

I put her in Shane's room and tucked her under the red comforter. She pulled up the red comforter that swallowed her and rubbed it against her cheek. She had some weird thing with rubbing anything soft against her cheeks. Weird child I tell you.

"Hey Unk'Seth?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Who was that guy downstairs? The one that was laughing?"

"Conrad Lahote, Paul's son."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen, he was born before you though, in January."

"Oh."

"Why? Do you liiiiiiiike him?" I smiled with a playful grin like any cool uncle would. My face fell serious and I said, "cause if you do, I think I might have to kill him."

"Pft.. No.." She denied, horribly.

"Don't lie."

"Pft. I'm not.."

"Mhmm. Why don't you lean back and tell Uncle Seth all 'bout it."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yeah, and you totally weren't lost in his eyes."

She hid under her covers and then peeked out asking, "You saw that?"

"You're as subtle as a gun."

"Ha-ha. Real funny."

"Mhmm, so enough beating around the bush and spill." I was hanging out with Quil, Claire, and Renesmee way too long. I'm starting to sound like a teenage girl.

"Well I didn't know he was there at first, but when he laughed, it was like… like…" She paused trying to find the words.

"Music to your ears?" I suggested. I haven't imprinted yet, but according to Paul, whenever Michelle laughs, it's like musical notes.

"Yeah! And when I looked into his eyes, nothing compared. It's like he washed away all the fear and I even forgot about how much pain I was in. But then when we left, it's like something tore at the pit of my stomach, like I'm anchored to being downstairs."

"So you're sayin' when you were separated you felt pain?"

"…yeah, I guess." Yep. She totally imprinted.

"And do you think that if something were to happen to him, would you die?"

"Why? Did something happen? Is he okay? Is he fine?"

"Calm down. Nothing happened." Time for some over-protective-uncle and imprinter talk. "Do you need anything before I go? Ice? Water? Want me to fluff your pillows? Are you still in pa-"

"No thanks. I'm good. 'Night." She smiled at me and I brightened at her sweet self. She's too innocent and pure for her own good.

"'Night sweetie." I kissed the top of her forehead and left her door slightly cracked as I turned off the lights in her bedroom. I stood by the door for a minute listening as she shuffled in her bed then groaned in pain. God I feel like shit. The pain she has to endure all because of a stupid genetic trait that runs through her. She's cursed with it. She'll never know what it's like to ever be normal. Visions? Sure, to some degree, that's as normal as she'll ever get. When she phased, all normality jumped out the window when she did. She's bound to La Push. Look at Leah; she ran away, but where is she now? Back in La Push. She never can experience love, or make a mistake in picking out a wrong boyfriend. She's linked to Conrad, no matter what, she's his and he's hers.

You know, when I found out Leah had children; part of me knew that they were leading to this lifestyle, another part of me wanted to help Leah help them avoid it. When it came time where I _had _to ask what led her away, she replied, "I didn't want them to be damned with the life you and I are stuck with." Leah never liked being a wolf, it didn't help that she was the only girl either. She ran to Seattle because it wasn't too far from home, she could always return. She ran to Seattle so that the kids weren't too far from Jacob. She ran to Seattle so they could live a better life. Seattle was city and there were fewer vampires there to kick in the gene. When Tiffany wanted to play soccer, Leah encouraged her too. When Shane picked up an interest for football, she urged him to play. When Rob joined a basketball team, she pushed him to strive harder. My point here is that, Leah was so optimistic about it because she wanted them to get the best they could in the short life that she knew they would live. She wanted to make sure that they were as normal as stereotypical normal gets.

* * *

><p><strong>Robert's POV<strong>

Shane and I were commanded to stay upstairs, but the thin walls didn't help the fact that we could hear everything downstairs. Mom was shouting at the top of her lungs something about being normal and something about the pack. I couldn't really make it out, I wasn't focused enough to. Seeing my own sister phase in front of my eyes were enough for the day.

All we did was walk into her room to ask if she wanted to go out for ice cream; something we haven't done since her championship win in Seattle and she snapped. We didn't knock, but usually it wasn't a problem with her. She was just putting the last elastic thingy in her hair to hold off her braid and then she like went off the edge. We walked in and all I said was, "Hey s-" and before I could even say 'sis' she shouted. She was trembling and shaking like she was standing through a quake. Her hands were quivering and she slightly crouched. Shane and I had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. One moment she was brushing the tangles out of her hair, the next she was a fricking fur ball! A snow white ball of fur.

She jumped out the window and then mom ran upstairs. Now her face was the one that killed me. Mom was always so happy and supportive of us that she was never really angry or disappointed. I've never seen her so upset. She angrily punched a hole into the wall and next thing I know she's a giant gray wolf! Now I thought Tiffany's form was alarming, but mom was **giant**. Six foot giant ass gray wolf. She jumped out the broken window too. Then dad. He ran in, watched as she punched the whole and morphed into this – gray big thingy with four legs and a tail. And speaking of tails, dad was right on moms. He jumped out of the window as a human, and landed on all fours as a giant wolf as well. Shane and I looked at each other, not saying a word, just processing. We didn't need to say much. Just what in the fucking hell was happening around here? Mom said Tiffany wasn't suppose to ph – whatever the hell she called it, phase I think. Shane and I had the gene, Tiffany got visions.

Grandpa Billy had found us in Tiffany's room just a few moments after. He had a few pairs of clothes in his hands and asked us to meet him downstairs. The door closed, thrice, so I wondered who was there. Obviously Grandpa walked in and out, so that's twice, but someone didn't come back.

Shane and I shared a look again, and I followed as he left the bedroom. But even then, I was moving mechanically. My brain was still trying to process everything I just witnessed. One white wolf, barely the size of a normal wolf. A giant gray wolf. And then an even bigger giant brown wolf. It just got more confusing as it went further. The web was officially knotted and definitely tangled.

Grandpa's wheel chair settled in front of us. He motioned for us to sit and leaned forward without saying a word. A sigh left his dried lips. "I know you boys didn't grow up in La Push, but have you ever heard of the legends of the Quileute tribe?"

Shane shook his head while I thought back on how mom would tell us the stories when we grew up. She would always tell us the stories every Friday before we went to bed. A tradition she said she grew up with her dad, Grandpa Harry, I never got to meet him, but from what I heard, he was an awesome man. On Friday nights, she'd gather us up in Shane and I's room, tuck us boys in, then Tiffany would chill somewhere, and she'd begin the story telling. The story always starts with Q'wati, the Transformer. He was a teacher and created the Quiletues, as well as their neighboring tribes, the Makahs and Quinaults. He taught the nation about how to act, how to live off the land, and about moral characters. They say that without Q'wati, the tribes wouldn't have prospered.

Not only did he influence the creation of people but the creation if animals as well. According to legends, he came across a Beaver who was sharpening a knife, when asked why he was sharpening his knife, the Beaver had confessed that he was going to kill Q'wati. So, Q'wati stuck the knife into the beaver's tail and told him, he'd always have a knife in his tail and could only slap the water with his tail. When people came near, he had to dive into the water. That same day, Q'wati crossed paths with a deer. The deer was sharpening a shell and when asked about it, he too had confessed to killing Q'wati. So, as a response, Q'water plunged the shell into the ears of the deer and told him, he'd always be afraid of people and will run away from then, then stop to look back. Next, he came across a river, but he spotted no people. He spit in his hands and rubs them together, the dead skin that fell from his hand landed in the water and soon, people began to appear. He named them the tribe of Q'wayi't'soxk'a, after the river. Next, he came to the Quileute land. He only saw two wolves, so, he transformed the wolves into people. He tells them that they are to be brave and strong and only have one wife, unless one is the chief, in that case, he's allowed four or eight wives.

It was said that the Quileute's derived from wolves, so in legends, they were our spiritual guardians. One day, Taha Aki, one of the wisest bravest chiefs was wondering in the forest in search for wood to carve. He came across the colds ones; whose eyes were a crimson red and whose skin were as pale as snow. Their skin burned a cold touch and they moved swiftly. Taha Aki's spiritualistic beliefs had brought him to protection. He called upon the spirits and gods to help and so in a painful second, a wolf had emerged from his soul. This was the first ever heard shifter in history. It was when the tribe was attacked by the cold ones did members – the males – had began to shift. Taha Aki's two sons were killed in battle, one had phased, and one was attacked as a human. It was said that one of Taha Aki's wife, the Third Wife, had saved the entire tribe. She possessed no powers and had no abilities but that of bravery. With the same dagger that killed her son, the third wife thrust the dagger into her stomach. The red liquid that oozed out distracted all cold ones for her blood was said to have been alluring. While the cold ones were distracted, Taha Aki and his pack of wolves attacked and ripped the monsters to shreds. But it was with flames from a blazing fire that they were officially destroyed.

Before the valiant Third Wife's soul was taken with the wind, the tribe's healer had rescued the baby from within her. When sparing her life, she thought about the child she was about to bear. It was said; she kissed her palm and placed her fingers to her stomach before stabbing herself. The child was five days premature but yet, it was healthy. Third Wife's daughter grew alongside the shifting members of the tribe. It was said that when there was no alpha wolf, Third Wife's daughter took charge. With such leadership and courage in her blood, she was capable of being alpha, but because of her gender, it was impossible. So, instead, she was the pack mother, the alpha _female._ Even when the male had status of being an alpha, she could trump any command, and even though she didn't phase, she had the connection to each individual wolf and could place a command on each as she pleased, or thought was necessary.

The legends were meant to scare children and shape them into the model adult; however, few individuals in the tribe soon learned that they were true. The wolves today are called protectors, for what they do is protect the land from the evil out there much like how they did in the past. It just so happened that my mom, my dad, and now my sister find themselves to be characters of the legend. In our family, mom and Tiffany are the two first ever known female shifters in history. I don't even know how that happened but it did.

I couldn't help but to get lost in Grandpa Billy's voice as he re told the legends. He stopped every so often making sure we were following along. His baritone voice recreated the scenes so perfectly and I felt as if I were at a bonfire that mom used to describe. She was right, his story telling skills were the bomb!

Anyways, he broke everything down piece by piece. First, he explained why someone phases. "It's a part of the gene that's passed down to us all. It all started with four men, and from those four sprouted others, and it soon came down to this generation. I was once a shifter myself. We haven't had vampires around here in a while until the Cullens came back."

"What's the Cullens?" Shane asked.

"It figures she didn't tell you." He mumbled then said, "The Cullens are a coven of vampires on the outskirts of our land. They live out deep in the forest of Forks. They're the reason for your parent's phasing. Had they not have returned, Leah and Jacob would probably have never phased." It makes sense that mom didn't tell us. We all knew how much she resented phasing. Back in Seattle, we'd always catch glimpses of her mumbling and how she always wanted us to lead a normal lifestyle. She was always like spaced out and speaking to herself thinking she was alone, but pft, she couldn't have been anymore wrong. "They're also the reason for Tiffany's unexplained phasing. Though, what baffles me is that, she didn't show any signs of phasing." He said the last part to himself.

"Wait, how are they tied to Tiffany?" I asked suddenly getting pulled into the conversation.

"Renesmee Cullen. Your father's impri- wait let me just start from the beginning." He sighed and put his hands in his laps. "You see, before Leah and run away, your father was deeply in love with Bella Sw-Cullen. Well at the time she was Bella Swan. Bella was daughter to one of my great friends, Charlie, the chief of police in Forks." Charlie Swan? Grandma's Charlie? "She moved here when she was 17. She used to live here with her mom when she and Charlie were together and she was great friends with Jacob. I guess when she came back, Jake had developed this _crush_ on her," mom told us the stories. He fought with a vampire for a fricking girl, saying 'crush' is an understatement. "but that Cullen boy, Edward, had already made his claim. Bella toyed with Jacob's heart, and on the day of their wedding, I'm assuming that's when your parents had conceived. So, when he Jake found that Leah had left, he went to confront the Cullens. Now you see, after the wedding, Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon where Bella was then impregnated with Renesmee. Normal pregnancies are nine months right? Well, Bella was changed – into a vampire that is – about a week into her pregnancy. That's why Renesmee's half vampire and sparked up the gene. So, being that her fetus wasn't a human, Renesmee came out five months early. And by the time Jake had gotten to the house, Renesmee was already two days old. He says the moment he went through the door and saw the little brown haired child, he imprinted."

"Wait. What's imprinting?" I asked. Mom's always talking about how imprinting fucked her over. She didn't really explain what it was. But hey, when you're sleep talking, I guess you think you're talking to yourself so explanations aren't expected.

"Imprinting comes with being a wolf. It's just a shove in the right direction. Some say it's like love at first sight, but then it makes it seem as if the love is forced. It's not. Imprinting helps you find your true soul mate, and when you do, it's your will that makes you fall in love with the person. No one has ever been able to break the imprint before, and it has been proven to be fatal. When you imprint, there's this tugging in your stomach, we call it the imprint tug. At first, in the beginning, when you're away from your imprint for too long, it causes this immense pain that only your imprint can soothe. So when one imprints, they might seem all crazy and head over heels." He explained.

"Can girls imprint?" Shane asked.

"I'm not too sure about that."

It was quite a lot to take in. Not so much as to send me into an overload, but it was _a lot_. For the past month, my siblings and I were thrown into a life of supernatural. Wolves, vampires, what next? Fairies and pixies? Will I meet Tinkerbell? To think, that my mom tried so hard to keep us from this lifestyle, but with just one person, it plummeted downward. All it took was Jacob Black and his half-bred freak of nature to ruin our lives. If Tiffany phased so suddenly, when would I? Or Shane? Would we even phase at all? What the hell will happen to us?

Jacob Black; the sperm donor responsible for the making of my siblings and I. Renesmee Cullen; a ditz who damned my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV<strong>

I sat in the backyard with Robert, watching as the moon casted a shadow over the empty field. Six trucks piled in our driveway. Dad's, mom's, Uncle Paul and Jared came in one truck with two others, Uncle Brady and Collin car pooled, Uncle Quil, and Uncle Embry's trucks sat in a line in the order mentioned. They were all in the living room – minus mom, we saw her slip through the side of the house – having this secret meeting crap or whatever. Jacob – after hearing Grandpa Billy's explanation I don't feel that he deserves the title as 'Dad' – had commanded us to upstairs. Like hell was I staying upstairs. It wasn't hard for Rob and me to slip past him. He didn't even noticed as we trotted through the living room.

We couldn't hear a thing from the living room but I didn't mind. The cool wind rushing through the open space was all that I needed to hear. And if you listened hard enough, you could even hear the ocean crushing into the cliffs down around the corner of the path. You could see little insects jumping from blades of grass.

One by one, in order from the last that came, our uncles left. Uncle Paul and Jared were the last to leave. I didn't really care, but I waited until they had left. The headlights dimmed the floor and I waited until they were out of sight before I stood and stretched my limbs. Robert had done the same and I slid back in the screen door leaving it open for Rob. This was really a long fricking day. How do you react to everything? How are you suppose to respond to your sister morphing into a fricking wolf and knowing that you and your brother could do the same thing at any time? How do you respond to knowing that your mother now hate the lifestyle you live? Or that your father, your partial creator, is the one who ruined your mom's dreams?

My bones ached from being on my ass the entire day for too long. Usually, I was up and about but Tiffany's phasing was like a tranquilizer. I was calm, yet I couldn't respond and react. It was like; I was frozen to the spot. And then the talk with Grandpa was definitely not short either. And for the past hour, I sat motionlessly with Robert outside on a small, tight, uncomfortable white plastic chair.

My eyes scanned the door to my bedroom and I noticed something not right. What the hell? The door was usually closed, and I made sure that it was. I wouldn't leave until I heard the click. I used the tip of my fingers to push the white wooden door back. Something shuffled in my bed and the open window casted light on dark black hair that sprawled out on my bed. I swear a sigh of relief left my mouth when I realized it was my baby sister and not some freak in my bed. I chuckled lightly to myself and wondered why the hell she was in my fricking room. Sure, I love my sister, but she has a room for a reason.. When we were a few years old, up until when we were seven, we shared a room; the three of us. And I liked it, but I do enjoy having my own room. I contemplated whether I should wake her or not, I mean, why the hell is she in my room? But then again, one question set her off the first time and made her phase, she's not a happy camper when you wake her up anyways. Ahhh, what the hell? Why not? I walked over to the bed and shook her slightly. When she didn't budge I began shaking her and calling her name.

"Tiff," I said while shaking. I then poked her face knowing she'd feel it. "Tiiiiiiiifff!" I stretched her name and she rolled over onto her stomach clutching one of my pillows. "Wakey wakey!" With one last shake, her eyes suddenly snapped open and she gave me a hard glare.

"What?" She asked harshly. I laughed at the situation. She's in my room, in my bed and she has an attitude with me? Mmhmm. That's my sister for ya'. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Why the hell did you fuckin' wake me?" Yep, haven't heard that colorful language of her since…well…. This morning.

"Well sis, being that you're in my room, I thought maybe well… Why are you in my room?" I blurted.

"You woke me up for _that?_ Really?"

"And, one, it's only eleven on a Friday, and two, I'm bored."

"If you're gonna make just two points. Don't number it. It doesn't sound right." She pointed out and sat up on **my **bed.

"Whatever." I playfully rolled my eyes at her. "You still didn't answer my question." She rested against my head board and shut her eyes,

"What was it again?" She spoke softly. She must've been really tired. I've never known Tiffany to be sleeping so early, she was a night owl and well.. She's a day possum too. Actually, come to think of it, I don't know where the hell she gets all her energy. When Rob would be asleep early at night, she'd stay up with me up into the wee hours of the night. But in the mornings, when I'm knocked out in my sleep, her and Rob would be making shit load of noise. I never did know how the hell she managed, but she did.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Ahhh…" Her voice trailed off and her head began drooping. She snapped back up and said, "uh… oh yeah… I was downstairs and I'm pretty sure I couldn't walk upstairs so Uncle Seth carried me to my room. But there was still glass from the broken window and it was like all over the frickin' place." Knowing her, she'd like clumsily forget there's glass and step on it or something.

"Mmmm, okay. I see." Smart choice Uncle Seth. "Wait, why couldn't you walk up the stairs? Find some hottie and have wild sex with 'em after you phased?" I smirked and she slapped me on the chest then groaned in pain. I was more of the joking type and Rob was more the serious - overprotective brother.

"Shut up jackass. And no you idiot."

I chuckled lightly, "So what happened then?" I began getting worried. I mean, something was off with her. She's tired – and that like never happens with her – she's like dozing in and out of sleep, she's all aloof and vague – she's normally straight forward with me – and she couldn't even make it up a few steps?

"I-I…" she stuttered and her words weren't coming out like how I knew she wanted them too. My baby sister was always the independent 'I can do it on my own,' stubborn type person. Hearing her stutter and so unconfident began to strike my core.

"You okay?" I asked. Silence came between us for a few minutes and I was sure she wasn't asleep.

She didn't respond. Her eyes showed no life, no sparks, and she continued her gaze on the closed bedroom door. Her visions didn't last long and so I wasn't too sure if she was even having one. If she wasn't, she was totally intact with her emotions and was conscious.

"I-i-it hurts so b-bad.." Her head hung slightly so I couldn't see her eyes, her hair fell from behind her ear and covered her face.

"Tiff, what does?" My voice was gentle with her. Please don't tell me anyone hurt her. If I found out anyone abused her or violated her in the slightest way possible, I'd go to where ends meet to hunt down the son of a bitch.

My fists clenched and unclenched multiple times. I thought of possible reasons as to why she was hurting, and my fists would squeeze so tightly that my knuckled turned white and then would think of how she needed me right now so I released my fists. I had clenched it so tightly that when I opened my fists, my fingers tingled and I knew that I cut off circulations for a bit.

"Y-y-you don't understand.." What could I possibly not understand? She's my triplet for god's sake. I'm just two minutes and five seconds older than her, we shared a womb for nine months and a bedroom for seven years. We're as close as possibly can be, so what the hell is there that I can't understand?

"What don't I understand? If there's anything I don't understand, it's probably because you haven't told me." And there should be nothing that I don't understand because we tell each other everything. We have a very open relationship, I know all her secrets and everything going on with her – or I should – and it's mutual with me.

My words were harsher than I had intended. She flinched and I saw the maroon colored droplets on my crimson red blanket. A darker shade of red caused by wetness. She was crying and immediately I felt bad. "Tiff, I'm sorry." My tone lessened. My hand found its way to her shoulder blade and she jumped hitting her head on the wood frame of my bed. Agh! My heart just pounded with regret. If I were nicer, and sympathetic with her, she wouldn't have been crying let alone keeping secrets from me.

I couldn't help but to pull her into my arms. Her face hid into my chest and she sniffled every so often. I tried my best not to move and her let get accustomed with her position so she felt more comfortable. I didn't know what hurt and how much in pain she really was. I rocked her slightly until her tears and subsided and her sniffles stopped. I didn't mind that my shirt was wet with her tears.

I finally got her to talk to me, but she still stuttered; a sign of lacking confidence. She explained how when she phased, a rush of pain devoured her body. It was like the inside of her was trying to break free and her bones were pushing out of her skin. Tiffany's threshold for pain wasn't as great as a normal person's. It was slightly lesser. I mean, a flick to the ear and she'd bitch and complain of how it hurt. One time I had accidently kicked her in soccer (cause you know, that's not my sport) and it was swelling and she screamed. I didn't even kick her hard.

I listened attentively as she confessed her feelings to me. Moments like these were rare. Her confessions weren't as deep and she was vague of her feelings. Sure, she told me everything, but it was always the surface of it, very little did she ever dig deeper and go to the depth of it. Her bones ached and by the way she winced with little movements, I could tell she was in great pain without her even having to say it.

She was still in shock from phasing she said. It was like everyone was in her mind and there was so many things going on at once. She explained how there was like four different views and voices in her head and how she felt as if she should be in an asylum. My ears perked when she was speaking about the incident with mom and Jacob. Apparently it "all happened so fast." Mom had just jumped out of a bush and attacked Jacob. I could imagine mom doing that in reality as a human. A tip for anyone who ever encounters mom; you mess with her children, you mess with her.

Tiffany said the pain of changing back into a human was worse than turning into a wolf. When phasing into a wolf, her body expanded and her bones got bigger. But then when she was able to turn back into a human, it was like a fat person trying to squeeze back into her skin. The aching of expanding didn't go away and it just made her feel worse. I couldn't help but to feel sympathetic for her. As triplets, sometimes their pain was my pain, but in this case, I just couldn't feel what she felt and it made me feel weak that I couldn't help her. My fingers laced through her jet black hair, untangling the ends.

"It'll get better. I promise." I whispered while smoothing out her hair.

She sniffled and pulled the comforter closer to her. "Hey, how 'bout we have a good ol' movie night like we used to? I'll call Rob." She didn't answer. "You up for that?" I asked and I felt her head rub against my chest in a vertical direction.

As if on cue, Rob had peeked into my bedroom, his eyes glued on his phone when he asked, "Where's Tiff? She's not in her room and I didn't se-" He stopped when he looked up and saw Tiffany in my arms. He didn't even ask 'what's wrong.' I guess the feeling of wanting to comfort his sister took over. Like I said, I was more of the joking one, Rob was the serious one. He's the type of brother when we're sad, he comforts. He didn't have to say anything though, the room filled with a comfortable silence and Tiffany's uneven breathing was all that could be heard; aside from the wind outside. Robert sat beside us on my bed – I'm surprised we even fit – and he took Tiffany's left hand in his.

Later, we settled down to watch The Lion King. Nothing's better than watching a little original Disney movie to soothe the soul. "Hey, I think this is the first time Robbie here has stayed up past 11!" I teased and Tiffany awkwardly laughed. We were at the part where Scar had clawed at Mufasa so he'd fall down into the stampede when I noticed Tiffany's chest bobbed slower than it had before, and in a quite awkward beat. She had fallen asleep and so Rob shut off the movie. He sat next to me on the bed again, and when I turned to look at him, I was met with brown distraught eyes. His smile that he usually wore crept into a hard line. Being brothers, I already knew what he was thinking. I just didn't know how to respond. Where would I start? He was worried about Tiffany, as I was two hours ago. It was probably easier if I told him, when Tiffany told me, it took her a while to get started.

He looked at me, seeking answers and so I dished them out to him. "It's a wolf thing." I said vaguely. You know, I read an article last week about Aquarius' it said that most times, people will see us as aloof and vague because we don't usually portray our emotions like how others do. And because of that, it seems as if we're unsympathetic.

He still stared at me, obviously wanting to know more. "It's really a long story."

"Seriously man?" He asked rhetorically with a hint of sarcasm. "I've got nothing but time."

I sighed. Words started flowing from my mouth as I recited everything Tiffany told me word for word. He dropped his head to look at the sleeping Tiffany while I spoke, probably to comprehend it all and connect it back to her. His eyes glimmered with sympathy as I told him what she was feeling. He moved the hair that covered her face and stroked her cheek once.

"God," His eyes met with mines again, "I feel bad that I can't even compare to think of how she's feeling. I mean, we used to do everything together and when something went bad I'd know how she felt, but now, with her being the only one of the three of us that's, _that's_," He repeated trying to find the words to say, "exploded into a fricking wolf I can't feel what she's feeling! And I feel bad because I can't help her; I don't know what to do because I've never been in that situation before." He confessed. I felt exactly how he did. "And all I can do is sit here and listen to how much pain she's in and I feel bad. What son of a bitch fate is for allowing girls to phase. They're so vulnerable and sweet, no one should ever bear so much pain."

"All we can really do is just be there for her. It's not much but she needs us. And you know that Tiff never likes to be pitied. Don't feel so bad, she's strong she'll live. I promise she'll be fine." I kept making empty promises in reassurance to my siblings, but right now, all they are were words. I couldn't promise that she'll be fine. I couldn't promise that it'll get any better because quite honestly, I myself didn't believe that it would. None of this would have ever fucking happened if Jacob Fucking Black didn't stalk his way through Seattle to find my mother. If he had just left us alone, we would've been happy. Our family was complete before he ever came along. We were doing fine before he pried into our lives. He fucked over my family and I don't understand what Mom ever saw in him.

* * *

><p><strong>So review! I wanna know what you think! And are there any questions? I LOVED last chapter's reviews! And thank you guys again, you guys really are my motivation (: My birthday is Saturday so I'm not too sure if I'll be able to update this weekend. And, sorry for any mistakes when you guys read, it took me a few days to write this chapter and I find that I write well when I'm like half asleep at midnight XD <strong>

**So, I hope you all don't hate Jacob too much! And I hope you enjoyed the sibling bond in this chapter. I thought it'd be nice to have a chapter with the boy's point of view (: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews = happy tiffany = cookies! **


	8. Chapter 8

**FiReFlY: lol, "What the hell is Billy talking about saying imprinting is a push in the right direction. Is the crazy old man high on peyote or something cause imprinting very cleary turned is own son into the Cullens bitch lol" I laughed so hard reading that! I just didn't want everyone to think the samely about imprinting. **

**curious: No! Rachel is not Paul's imprint in this story. I was sure of that. lol, in the last two chapters I vaguely mentioned Michelle, Paul's imprint and Conner's mom. So, Conner is _not_ Tiffany's cousin. **

**shouldabeenblonde: Hope this chapter answers your question!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Leah's POV<strong>

The cool air rushed past me as I ran. Where I was going was a question to me. My legs had a mind of their own and took me wherever they pleased. I found myself running past a clearing in the middle of the forest, the same area where I ran to when Sam had "secretly" confessed his feelings for Emily. The same spot where I ran when dad died. The same spot I ran to think of my feelings for Jacob. The same spot I sprinted to after I phased for the first time. And that, was the very last spot I saw of the La Push forest where I premeditated my running away. The feelings all rushed back to me. Despair, anger, confusion. Who would've thought that a field of grass and a few trees would bring tears to my eyes? My legs pushed harder, making me run faster, away from the clearing. I slid past the thin spaces between a couple trees shielding my favorite spot of all time. Not mom, dad, Sam, Jake, even Seth knew about this spot. I made sure to rearrange the twigs, branches and leaves that covered my secret hideaway. The last thing I want is for someone to out me.

My legs mechanically moved me closer to the slow flowing water. If you paid close attention to the river that runs through the border of our land, you'll see the small stream that breaks away. It flows below a dam that clears away all the debris and leaves bringing in fresh clean water. The stream's range and depth actually got wider as it flowed through the my hideaway. When I was younger, Grandmother Willow would take me here as an escape when Little Seth got his stupid way. This place always seemed to bring a sense of serenity to me.

The end of the stream pooled up into a lake and stopped at the mouth of a cave. The cave sat a few feet higher than the clear water. I used the opening from the side of the cave to get inside. I removed my flip flops placing them beside the rock in the cave and sat at the opening of the cave and dangled my feet in the cool water. The setting was so tranquil and looked almost magical. Greener grass covered the ground, and it was greener than anywhere in La Push. The trees were taller. Wild flower of all colors sprouted from everywhere and there were a few mossy stones about. What made the place seem so surreal was the cabin that was adjacent to the lake. The little brick house that was so warming and so in place made everything seem so delightful and bona fide. Ever feel as if everything was too good to be true? Well every visit, I have to pinch myself to make sure it's all real.

If I were really upset, I'd go into the little red brick house and lay on the cushion couch that was always there. I'd inhale the scent of Grandma Willow and imagine she were here to hold me. When I hit ten years old, Grandma Willow had reached the end of her life. She left the secret hideaway to me. Apparently, her mother passed it on to her, and before that, Great-Great Aunt Sally passed it down to her. The Stream of Serenity (that's what they named it) ran in the family, like a family heirloom. If only I could remember where I hid the key last, I would be able to get into the cabin. Think Leah! Think! I couldn't risk hiding the key under the mat, that's too predictable. The last time I was here, it was right after that family dinner – minus dad – with the Blacks. Jacob and I sat beside each other, our fingers intertwined under the table cloth, and Seth sat across from me, grinning the entire time. It was just hours before I took the pregnancy test. When the results came out positive, I came here.

Ahhh, now I remember. I hid the spare key under that long carpet that rolled over the steps of the back porch. The golden key in between my fingers instantaneously came warm with my touch. The key fidgeted and wedged into the lock of the door. _Click_. Yes! The smell of cinnamon and apple spice engulfed me as I stepped through the large door frame. Darkness surrounded the room. My hands felt up the wall, searching for the light switch I knew was there.

Tears pricked my eyes as the glass frame glared from the fluorescent light. Without even being able to see what was framed, I already knew what it was. A picture of Seth and me lying on a beach towel at First Beach. Mom and Grandma sat in the two beach chairs behind us and Dad and Grandpa sat beside Seth and me playing in the sand. It was the one time in my life that I could go back to where I didn't have a worry in the world. Everyone was there and I just felt so happy with my family. That was the one day where Seth and I only fought about who had to sit in the middle on the way to the trip.

The picture beside it was just Dad and I. It was the night Seth was being born. Dad and I were situated in the waiting room of the waiting room. I sat in his lap and he had an arm around the middle of my stomach. It was 11 PM near midnight, way beyond my bed time and I remember looking at the camera as Grandma Willow had her finger on the shutter button. She snapped it in the mid of my yawn. My black hair at the time was tousled from shifting too much.

That was the day that my life had change for the better. The world granted me with a sibling in which my sole duty was to protect and shelter him from harm. But look at me; I've been a horrible sister! For sixteen years, I've left him defenseless to fight against the world on his own. On a daily basis he fought vampires without a lending hand from me. He was left to deal with my hysterical mother all by himself.

All I longed for was Grandma Willow to at least be here and hold me again. Or for dad to hold me in his arms when I was upset and couldn't escape to the Stream of Serenity. I still remembered how he held me in his protective arms and smoothed my hair. How he'd kiss the top of my head before reassuring me that everything would soon be okay. He never made promises that he couldn't keep. It wasn't until Sam that I learned the meaning of empty promises.

My knees buckled and I crashed into the couch. Inhaling the deep scent of my grandmother. She always smelled nature-like and very homesy. Like apple pies and fresh sterile air. I tried choking back my sobs but they flowed endlessly out of my mouth. Tears streamed from my eyes.

There was one thing I haven't done in a _long _time that I felt was overdue. I locked up the mini cabin again and kneeled beside the lake. I cupped the cold water in my hands and used it to wash my tear stained cheeks. I inhaled the fresh air deeply once again and slipped out of the shield of trees.

I found myself in front of a house I haven't seen in infinity. I saw it once. _He_ took me there when he wanted to bring **her **along with us on a trip. The most antagonizing three minutes of my life watching the two have a silent staring contest. All she had to do was say, 'no.' But instead, she stared back. I swear they stayed like that forever before I cleared my throat. She claimed she had to do something with the Leech. Jacob was pissed the entire trip to Seattle.

"Leah! Jacob called, he's worried about you." I rolled my eyes in disgust. How dare he! He called my mother? Really? How old are we? Like 5 again?

One look at my mother and she pulled me into her arms. She pulled me into the unfamiliar doorway and sat me on the couch, her arms still around me. "He has no right." I muttered into her chest.

"What honey?"

I pulled away to look her in the eye. She brushed away the stray hair from my face. The slight slurping caught my attention and I saw that cop, or retired cop, Charlie I think? My eyes shot to the arms of the couch, and then back to mom's focusing on her intense gaze. She longed for an answer and all I was doing was being distant. That's all I could ever do, run away.

"What'd you say sweetheart?" She was so gentle with me that it broke my heart. I haven't been treated so sincerely by anyone in so long. Not even my kids treated me like that because I was _their _mother. The way mom's hands situated on my broad shoulders tore me apart slowly, the tone on her voice helped. All I could do was hold my child. I was the one who could ever closely relate to Tiffany and I couldn't even speak to her. I didn't know what to say. All I did was hold her in my arms with no words of reassurance.

"He has no right." I spoke a bit louder.

"Who has no right?" Her eyes bore into mines trying to find some sign of emotion.

"J-J-Jacob." I didn't think I'd stutter, but as I said it, I felt weaker. It seemed better all in my mind. I felt the tears stinging my eyes again.

"What happened honey?" She was so far out in Forks that she's dropped out of the loop. I wondered how news ever got to her; she was so wrapped up in Charlie like Jacob and Bella.

It took me a while before I got started. I didn't want to break down in front of my mom. I felt if I did, it'd be _my _breaking point.

"Leah?"

"T-Tiffany phased for t-the f-first time t-today…" sincerity filled her face. She must've remembered what it was like for me when I had phased. The pain. The confusion.

"Poor thing." She mumbled but I heard it.

"I-it's all because that fucking leech half bred bitch!" I snapped. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Mom stayed silent. "He fucking imprinted on that damn bitch! He fucked my kids over! She phased mom! She _phased! _Do you know how hard I tried to keep that from happening? To keep her from living the same fucked up life I did?" She continued to stare at me, without judging eyes and that's all I needed right now. For someone to listen. My mom was an imprint herself, she understood what it was like to be in a world of supernatural. "He didn't even tell me." I said but it came out as a whisper. Then it slapped me. Seth. Paul. Jared. Brady. Collin. None of those sons of bitches told me about his _imprint_. **None of them**. None of my brothers had the guts to even tell me about that half-bred freak.

Too many things were going on at once. But now, I had other things on my mind that seemed to take over my body. Before my mom could even protest, I was out of the same doorway I entered a mere thirty minutes ago.

Where would I start? If I went to Seth, I'd have to go home. I didn't even want to bother with Paul. Collin and Brady were always so loyal to Jake. Jared. Jared knew me better than any other pack brother. He was always the most sincere and he always seemed nicer than those other bitches.

Jared's steps creaked as I trotted up each one. The door swung open before I could even knock, or furiously ring the fuck out of the doorbell. "Leah Clearwater! Where the hell have you been!" He shot me an unexpected tone. I said he was the nicest, and most sincere, not the most caring. Hell, I didn't even know he cared. "Leah, Jacob's worried shitless at home." Of course. He didn't' care, it was only because Jacob cared. "I'ma call him to tell him you're alright."

"No!" I almost regretted it as soon as it shot out of my mouth. "Don't. I'm a big girl Jared; I can take care of myself."

"Lee, he's at home pulling out his hair right now! He feels bad about it." Was that suppose to be a guilt trip?

"I don't fucking care."

He sighed at me. "Leah, don't act like you don't. You're just hurt."

"I'm just hurt? And please fucking tell me how you came to this conclusion?" I wasn't hurt. I **won't** allow myself to be hurt. "To be hurt, I'd actually have to care." I denied.

"Lee-Lee, don't be an idiot. You know you care! Quit denying it. You wouldn't have come back if you didn't care."

"I came back for Seth and mom."

"Seth's a big kid. You know that. And your mom has Charlie." I opened my mouth to speak but he blurted out, "Stop being so stubborn and let me finish Leah!" I scowled but let him speak. "I – we," He corrected, "Know just how much you're in love with Jake. Did you realize when you used to patrol all you thought about was Jake? At one point, it stopped being about your hatred directed towards Sam, but it was your love for Jake. And he didn't even notice cause but when Paul and I were around, we caught it. You weren't so good and hiding your thoughts you know." I forged an eye roll at the thought of being caught. "Stop with the eye rolls 'cause you know I'm right! And I know you're hurt Leah. You ran away, that's how I know. You loved him so much you couldn't even come face to face with him because he didn't tell you. That's how I knew you were hurt, that moment I saw you slip out the side of the house, that's how I knew." His laugh startled me. "And don't even act like you don't care! If you didn't care, you wouldn't have dragged the triplets back. As much as you deny it, you and I, hell, you and the entire pack know you fricking care about Jake."

"I-I,"

"I don't need an explanation." He cut me off. "Go home and talk to Jacob. Fix things for me." Wait. Even when he tried to talk about me, it was still all about Jacob. Yet, when I try to get help, everything is always about Jacob! Everything revolves around Jacob. The entire world rotates around him because I… love him… I really do love him. But all he seems to do is cause me pain. It doesn't help that he has an imprint.

"You're wrong."

"After everything I said, you're still denying me?"

"You're wrong. I'm not just hurt because Jacob didn't tell me. I'm hurt because the people who I thought were my own brothers didn't even try to tell me he had an imprint."

His face fell with hurt. "Lee-Lee,"

"Stop! Only my friends call me that!" And being that I don't have any to any further extent, I guess I'll no longer be hearing that anymore.

"Leah," It even hurt me to hear the person I thought was actually nice call my name. "We didn't tell you because we cared. We all did, even Jake."

"So you didn't tell me that the love of my life has an imprint because you thought it would hurt me! Is that right?" He didn't even bother looking me in the eyes. "What hurt most was knowing that the people I thought actually gave a shit about me, didn't tell me what I feared the most. You guys didn't even try!"

Still no eye contact. That pissed me off. He couldn't even look me in the fricking eyes and talk to me. You think you know people and then they go and stab you in the back, while you're down.

"We couldn't." How could you tell me that you were fully aware but you _can't _tell me? You just couldn't? My mind was throbbing and I didn't think I would do it again, but I fled. I went past Kim who was doing dishes like she didn't hear a thing. I went past the kid who was a spittin' image of Jared, and then I flew out the doorway. For the fourth time that night, I ran out a doorway with no thought of nipping the problem in the bud. If I wanted to get to the bottom of things, I'd have to go to the source itself. No more running away. This would be the end of Runaway Leah. I'd actually have to come face to face with **_Jacob Ephraim Black. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Well I'm on to writing the next one. thanks for all the reviews guys! Review some more! I'm officially 15 by the way! YAY (: <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little treat for President's Day! Hopefully I'll muster up another review when I come home. Enjoy! Sorry for any typos or mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Jake's POV<strong>

I paced the floor and was actually surprised there wasn't a hole in the carpet yet. After getting a call from Charlie letting me know Leah was there calmed my racing heart. But when Sue returned the call asking 'what the hell I did,' and then telling me that Leah had left again, I nearly dropped to the floor. I hoped nothing happened to her. A whimper caught my attention and I looked at the stairs, at the source of the sound.

My heart throbbed when I saw Tiffany holding on to the rail and staring down the chairs like an impossible challenge. "Hey honey, why're you awake?" She should've been in bed. It's nearly one thirty in the morning.

She continued eyeing down the stairs. "I-I'm thirsty." Her voice was all raspy and hoarse. I skipped several steps at a time as I rushed up the stairs to the top. My hand snaked around her back and landed on the other side of her stomach so I could lift her up easily and set her on her feet at the bottom of the steps. "Thanks. She muttered." I think she was the only person in my family right now that **wasn't** hating on me.

My sons were horrible at hiding their attitude, although I wasn't too sure if it wasn't intentional. They've been giving me the cold shoulder since after I got home. And, disobeying me. I told them to stay upstairs, but during the meeting, I saw then creep out the side of the house. Leah, of course she'd be mad at me. And Seth, well, when anything including his sister went wrong, he was mad too. Even dad radiated some negative feelings towards me. He said after talking to the boys about everything, he came into realization of how stupid I was for ruining Leah's life. He lectured me about my intentions of having Leah back were stupid and I didn't think things through clearly. Though, the only reason I think Tiffany **isn't **mad at me is because she has no idea of what's going on around her. She's wrapped up in being a werewolf.

The door slamming shut caught me in mid thought. "Leah," I said looking at her in the eye as she came through the living room.

"Shut up and let me talk." She demanded. Her voice sounding so weak and frail, as if she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy. It was like she was in distress. I haven't seen her like this since Sam had broken up with her. I remember visiting the Clearwater house with dad and Leah storming through the house running up the stairs with despair written into her eyes.

"How dare you!" She questioned. But it wasn't so rhetorical. "How could you just bring my kids around her! How?" Her voice faded out. "You knew... you of all people should have known… you, Mr. Almighty Alpha," She spewed out venom as she said that. It was no longer teasing and sarcastic like how she used to say it. "out of everyone should know what a vampire does around one with the gene. And even so, you should **have **known that she would obviously have the gene! You didn't even think of my children when you openly invited her inside! It's one thing to fuck with me Jacob. But it's another to screw with my children."

I continued to stare her in the eye listening as to what she had to say. "I can't believe you would even do that. How could you just forget that vampires spark up the gene? I don't care if she's a half bred freak of nature! She's still a vampire!" I winced as she insulted Nessie. "Having her around my children is just as bad as having Bella around me!" I winced again. But then I remembered how Leah acted when Bella was around. Once she even yelled at Bella in the mid of her rant and told her to stop ruining my life. "Do you realize that your daughter is in pain? And it's all because of you! You put your children's lives at risk when you allowed that bloodsucking bitch," She doesn't even drink blood, "in here. Even having her on the rez put their lives at risk. If you couldn't even think about that when you were sucking on her damn face, you're not fit to father my children." Her eyes waxed and she looked at me with such detestation.

"Leah don't go…" I pleaded like a child who didn't want their mother to leave their side.

"I can't just stay here knowing that she walks in and out as she pleases! I'll never be at peace of mind knowing that she's even prancing around on the reservation!" Renesmee, as if on cue, with that horrible timing shut the front door. She walked into the living room and her head flopped back and forth as she looked between Leah and I. Leah, as if a bomb that's been set off exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY JACOB? WHAT THE HELL DID I **JUST** SAY!" She yelled at me.

"Leah! It's not like I planned it!" I yelled back but it didn't even compare to her shouting.

"Oh I bet you didn't." She said in disbelief, with a tone so venomous I felt weak and woozy with just her spiteful words.

I guess I took too long to reply for she shouted, "QUIT STANDING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT! I WANT HER GONE! **_NOW!_**" Nessie didn't budge. Blink. Move. Nothing. Leah's eyes pierced into mines and I actually felt pain with the way she looked at me. A growl emitted from her lips and a whimper came from the kitchen. I realized that Tiffany had still been in the kitchen, and if Nessie didn't move, Leah would attack. The two crouched, as if to challenge each other. I had no doubt that if Nessie came at Leah, she'd be taken down.

"Nessie.." I called and without any further words her face scrunched. She knew what I was asking for, for her to leave. Although she didn't want to – you didn't have to be Jasper to pick up on the feelings around here – she did anyways. Leah was a split second close to lunging at her as she left.

It was silent. Not even the usual wind that blew around here was heard. "And now you don't even say anything." She spat at me. "You're so fucking insensitive! Gaaah!" She let out a frustrated scream. "Do you even realize that Robert and Shane could have phased! Did you even think about that! That's the second goddamn time she came around in one fucking day!"

"I know you felt betrayed bu-"

"To betray implies action. Your dumbass just stood there!" Now I knew where Tiffany got her colorful language. The slight movement from her switching weight onto her left leg, nearly made me jump at her to keep her in place. I didn't want her to leave again. I lost her once and I wasn't about to do it again.

"And you even forced my brothers to keep **it**," I knew she was referring to Nessie,… or the imprinting.. it worked both ways. "to themselves." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I had to alpha command them or else they would've ruined it!" I defended myself.

"You _alpha commanded_ them?" Crap. I looked at her guiltily and answered her question with the remorse in my eyes. "Answer me dammit!"

My words were all caught in my throat. Never have I been so slapped into place before. "Yes." I mustered up. Leah has got to be the only person in the world to ever make me feel like this, and to my demise, I felt weak compared to her. Without her, I couldn't go on.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" She sneered. Her eyes piercing a hole into my body again. Her eyes, although brown, displayed sparkling red fury.

"I wanted to tell you myself." I spoke so lowly I wasn't even sure if she heard me. I felt like scum right now.

"And when were you planning on doing that! Well apparently never 'cause I had to find out on my own when I walked in on you two dry fucking in the kitchen!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Ugh," she scowled at me. "I don't even wanna know _how _or _what_ it was." She walked past me up the stairs and I fell on the couch with my head in my hands. How more fucked up could I get? It'd be best to give Leah some time. I had the feeling she blew up one too many times today and I wasn't about to contribute to that… again..

I heard shuffling and shit being thrown around. Probably just having a fit. A few moments later she returned with several bags in her hand and Robert and Shane stood behind her with bags also in their hands. I shot up to my feet as they descended down the stairs.  
>"What's going on?" I asked, utterly confused.<p>

Robert emerged from the kitchen with Tiffany leaning into his left side. I had forgotten she was in there.

Leah rolled her eyes at me, "I told you we couldn't fucking stay here."

"Don't be ridiculous. Leah! Unpack those bags! _Now._"

"You're alpha commanding me?" She scoffed. "I don't fucking think so Jake." Robert's hand reached to take the bags from Leah and **my** sons left the house. I felt like rushing past them and making them stay but any rash movements and Leah would be pouncing on me like no tomorrow.

She disappeared to the kitchen. My feet didn't allow me to move. At this time, when I needed them the most, my body chose to betray me and froze me to the spot. When Leah emerged with Tiffany leaning into her, I snapped. She can't take my children away from me. She just couldn't. I'd lose all sanity.

"Leah,… no.." I begged. Nuh uh. I'm already beginning to lose it. She can't do it. She won't. Nope.

She looked at me once, and swooped our daughter up in her arms and left the house. The door slamming wasn't just Leah leaving. It was her taking away my sanity. My life. The reason for my living.

* * *

><p><strong>That's just a little treat in Jacob's view so you all know how he's feeling. Don't hate him too much (; Review! Review! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Eeeep, sorry guys for the long wait! It's been a busy busy week. I've been busy with my sisters and family dealing with a death of a friend. Here's the next chapter for you guys. It's a little short, but it's an update nonetheless. So enjoy and sorry for any typos or mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Jake's POV<strong>

Leah's gone. She left, and Seth won't tell me where. I can't find her scent anywhere. It was raining, and any trail of scent that was of Leah's or any of the triplet's were washed away. It sent me on a wild goose chase too. Tiffany's scent would go into the forest and then just cut off near a tree. Leah's scent would lead to the trail heading to the cliffs then wane away. Robert's and Shane's scent led to the road and just like their mother's and sister's, their scents had just cut off. Then, when the rain came, I knocked myself up against a tree damning Mother Nature in the process. Right when I was on a trail, she washed it right away from beneath my nose.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shouted slamming my hand against the wall right next to where Leah had created a hole earlier today. I was cleaning the glass in Tiffany's room trying to rid my mind of what had happened. Someone needed to clean up the mess, and I guess it'd be me. A sharp piece of glass scuffed my skin. I quickly tweezed it out before it could heal with the glass inside, although, that wouldn't be my worse predicament.

"Jacob!" My father's voice boomed and quite honestly I couldn't take this shit anymore. Too many people telling me how I did wrong, what I did wrong, how I'm in the wrong. They don't understand that sometimes people make fricking mistakes. They don't always do what they're supposing to and they fuck up! I certainly did and I'll admit that. "Jacob Ephraim Black!" I sighed and clutched the paper bag full of glass. The paper crinkled by my touch. "Jacob! I won't call you again!" The only man that could make me feel like I was seven again.

"Coming." I mumbled although I knew he probably couldn't hear anything but my footsteps descending down the stairs.

"Sit." He commanded as I got into eye sight. I did as told. The silence took over for several minutes and I couldn't have felt more not at ease in my life. "I'm so disappointed in you." The five words that could snap your confidence in a second. The only five words that just set the mood in knowing that you've fucked up. I looked him in the eye and true to his word; the disappointment was evident in his eyes. "Did you really think things were gonna be okay?" He asked. His face with such disbelief. "Why would you do this to her?" Leah, Tiffany, or Nessie? I couldn't tell which he was talking about. "She had such a fine life ahead of her Jacob. You should've just left her in Seattle." Leah.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to disappoint him any further. He shook his head once signaling that he wanted me to stay silent while he talked. I of course obeyed his request. One sign of disrespect and all value and respect he has for me would fly out the window.

"Did you talk to her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't know. Would you consider that talking? "Yes or no?" He inquired.

"Barely." I mumbled and broke away from his intense gaze.

"You need to fix this. Immediately. You need to make up your mind. I won't choose for you. It's either Nessie or Leah. You can't have them both. It's not right nor is it fair. Quit toying with their emotions Jacob. Leah feels so strongly for you and you should have thought about all this before you even brought her back to La Push. She had every right to do what it is that she did. And Nessie is your imprint for goodness sake. **You imprinted on _her._ **It doesn't work the other way around."

"I had no choice! But when I'm with Leah it feels so right. Like everything is fit together perfectly. Sometimes it feels as if Nessie's not even attached to me when I'm with Leah and the kids." It was like he wanted to bitch at me for shouting at him, but when he took a look of my face, he felt a glimpse of remorse towards me.

"You need to clear your mind. I love my grandchildren and no matter what I always will. You need to make a choice and when you do, remember that you're stuck with the consequences. Think this through thoroughly, but quickly. We don't want Leah doing anything rash. And remember, she has every right to do whatever she wants with the children, she is their mother." Gee thanks for the help dad. Really appreciate it! Yeah, I'm being sarcastic dammit.

Seth could probably help more than he could right now.

Sometimes I feel that Leah has more of a hold on me than Nessie does. After all, she is the one who kept me grounded during the newborn battle, and even during the wedding. When she left, she took a part of my heart with her. I was never complete after the day I found out she was gone.

That day she had been so distant. She would barely talk to me and during patrol; her mind was so blank it was frightening. Leah, the only female in our pack seemed to be the only person to ever accomplish blocking her thoughts. No matter how hard any of us tried, we never could do it.

Then, at dinner, when Sue had brought the lasagna over, I reached under the table to Leah in search of her hand. She played footsies with Seth under the table and she didn't deny me when I tangled our fingers together. She just let the warmth of ours mingle and linger in the fun sounds over dinner. Though, she didn't talk it was nice to see her smile during the conversations.

That was the last I've seen of her. I woke the next morning because of a curdling in my stomach and dad on the phone with a frantic Sue. Seth had been so worried ever since. And since that day, he wasn't the normal Seth anymore. A little less optimistic, and a bit more bitter. It was a bittersweet ending for the Clearwater family.

I just wished she had at least told me. Did she not think I had no right to partake in any of it? I did participate in the making of the triplets, why couldn't I be there to watch them grow up too? And then she comes back and shouts at me for not telling her about my imprint. She didn't tell me of our children, why should I tell her about Nessie? A secret kept for both sixteen years, I think that's only fair. We're even right?

What was I to do? Just blurt out that I have an imprint and expect everything to be okay? No. That's never the case with Leah Clearwater. There's always a twist to it. Always a consequence. And then she gets mad for me commanding our brothers to not tell her. Wouldn't she rather hear it from me anyways? That's the only reason I did it. So I could tell her. And before I even could, Nessie came along and everything was thrown off path. She unexpectedly met Leah in an impromptu meeting that could have led to her demise.

But for some reason, when Leah threatened Nessie, I could only think of how angry Leah was, and not how Nessie was being endangered. And when she was yelling at me, I couldn't even fathom the thought of how I made her so upset, but it was the only thing I could think of. I breathed her anger and sulked in it for hours. It tore and picked at my heart. I had made her mad. Even when we were younger, I couldn't even breathe at the thought of her being upset. I nearly mauled Johnny Anderson when he showed up at Leah's doorstep in the ninth grade asking her to be his Valentine then kissing some slut behind the bleachers the very same day. When we were even younger, I was six and she eight, we were best of friends, and I defended her through everything. I was there when Michael pushed her down the slide at the school playground. I kicked his ass of course - granted I got detention - and to my advantage I was always bigger for my age. But when she cried, I even anticipated throwing him down the slide to ask how he'd like it.

Nessie's was my rebound from Leah. She picked up the pieces that shattered when Leah had left. For sixteen years I've watched her grown and as odd as it sounds, it was like watching a daughter grow up, but the love I had for her was beyond that of a father's and daughter's. Nessie kept me bound to reality but the thought of us being together was far from realistic. And because she grew up so fast, it was like our relationship was rushed. We would never last. I mean, I want to stop phasing one day and finally settle down with a wife and children. Nessie's reached her maximum aging and at the technical age of seventeen, she knows more than a hundred year old would.

This dilemma of mines is tearing me a part. Do I love Nessie like I do Leah? Or should I ask myself, do I love Leah like I do Nessie? When all this comes down, I find myself revolving around Leah. She's all that I ever think about, whether the situation be bad or good, she's the one that's always on my mind.

Leah. Leah. _Leah._ I love Leah. Not Nessie. I, Jacob Black, love Leah Clearwater. Leah Annabelle Clearwater is my heart and soul.

"Seth. You have to tell me where she is."

"Like hell I do." He scowled at me. This is why I have so much respect for the kid. No matter who his alpha is, it's me now that Sam's settled down; he doesn't give two shits about what we have to say when it comes to his sister. He didn't care what the hell Sam had to say when he'd complain about Leah. And he wouldn't back down even if it were me. Kid holds his ground and that's respective of him.

"Please, I have to talk to her." I practically begged.

"Why? So you can hurt her again? No." He deadpanned. He stuck his hand in the large red bag of Doritos throwing several of the cheesy triangles into his mouth.

"Seth, you know how I –"

"Jacob." He cut me off and used my full name; usually it was just 'Jake' or 'bro.' "I'm not standing by to watch you hurt my sister and her kids. It happened once and I'm not letting it happen again. I'd be damned if it did." His gaze averted to the television playing Spongebob Squarepants. I guess you never can take the boy from … wherever the hell they say.

"I promise it's nothing like that this time. I really do need to talk to her. I have to tell her something real urgent."

He sighed, killed the sound on the television and directed his vision on me again. "What is it?"

Do I tell him? Would that be the right thing to do? "I'm not telling you where she is until you tell me what it is that's so fucking important that you have to find her. You either tell me and I'll deem if it's good enough for you to go to Leah, or you don't tell me and get the fuck out of my face." See what I mean by he's different now? "Well…." He said waiting for my answer as he shoved more broken Doritos into his mouth.

"I wanted to tell Leah that I-I.. I love her." His eyebrow rose and he could tell that wasn't it.

"That's all?"

"No… I wanted to let her know that I can't even think of life without her. I've been doing it for the last almost two decades in pain and I won't do it for any longer. If I lose her again, I swear I'll die. I've become so accustomed to her that the air I breathe is like her earthy watermelon airhead smell. Everywhere I go that doesn't smell like candy, is like unfamiliar territory to me. I need to have her. She's what keeps me grounded to earth. She keeps me from going insane. She's the reason I live. She's –"

"I get it."

"So you see why I need to talk to her." It came out more like a statement as opposed to a question.

"But she's not your imprint."

"What?" I asked caught off guard.

"You explain her as you would an imprint. And she isn't that. So why the strong attraction to my sister? Do you really love her? Or is this all a sham so you can find her?" He asked skeptically.

"No! Everything I confessed is everything that I feel." He had to believe me, because it's true.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand Seth! I love Leah! I love Leah Clearwater!" It felt extremely good to say!

"Why are you so strongly connected to her? She's not your imprint! You'll just hurt her with the fucking half-bred."

"I don't love Nessie, Seth. I don't think I ever did. She was just there you know? I think because I liked Bella so much, that when I realized I could never have her, I went for the next best thing, which was Nessie."

"So you're saying you didn't imprint on her?" He probed.

"I-I-I don't know."

"We're going to Sams. He'll know." Seth stood and dragged me by my arm and neck to Sam's. He stood just an inch or two shorter than me but I'm sure if we got into a fight, it'd be up and up.

"So you're saying that when you're with Leah, she's all that matters? You mean to say that you think you've imprinted on Leah and not Nessie?" Sam investigated.

"I think so."

He placed his face into his palm trying to interpret and analyze what we're saying.

"Is that even possible?" Seth asked. And Sam took a moment to think before answering.

"Well yeah it is. He's only had a strong fascination in Nessie, but he didn't have that connection on the same level as he does with Leah. He could have just been enticed with Nessie but not in love with her. And with Leah, who knows, maybe she can imprint, it's just different with her. I mean, she did have children after all. You know, with wolves when they have mates, it's mutual. As the male falls for the female, they both create a bond so strong, it's unbreakable. And it's not at all forced. It could be possible that maybe you imprinted on Lee, and that she loves you just as much as you do with her." He said. And I thought about it. Leah and I have been best friends since forever. After Sam and thrown her to the dirt, I was there to console her. I was there to fix her up. We did always have a nice friendship. Maybe this is love and an imprint.

"Do you think he's imprinted on Leah?" Seth asked Sam.

Sam nodded while saying, "Well the way he describes it, I think that they have a mating imprint. The elders always talked about it, but we've never had a girl to ever confirm it before. And yeah, I think he did and she imprinted on him as well."

Seth sighed. "You son of a bitch." He mumbled. While scribbling something down on a light blue post-it. And true to his word, he handed me a post-it with an address on it. "She's there."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. Reviews = cookies! Who else is watching the Allstar game? Derrick Rose is so cute3 anyways, enough with my rambling. i'm getting back to writing. Anyways, i'm starting a Sam story it'll probably be out today so check that out! And go look at my one-shots while you're waiting for the next chapter. (; thanks guys. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't put a disclaimer on all chapters, so here's one so I don't get in trouble! I don't own anything, all Twilight affiliated things that were created by Stephanie Meyer, stays associated with her. I didn't create anything but the plot and a few of my own characters. **

**I know the characters are a bit OOC. But who cares. **

**Here's chapter 10 guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long! Spring break just hit, and I was catching up on all the sleep and resting for the only week I can before school starts again. I'm so sad that I have three days left of spring break :( But I managed to muster up an update for you guys. I'm really sorry for any mistakes, I just wrote this now and it's 2:44 AM. I'm so tired, and I had some writers block, so read and review (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Jacob's POV<strong>

So I followed Seth's directions and found myself near Rachel's pent house in Seattle. She moved out here for college and I guess she stayed ever since. After we left Seattle, Leah sold her house to come live in La Push with the intentions of staying. I found it hard to go up the steps as my breathing hitched and got thick each time I went a step up. It was like trying to breath in smoke. Rachel. Leah. Two birds with one stone huh? Rachel hasn't been back to La Push since mom's died, more than two decades ago. Her and Rachel found it hard to stay in a place with so much memories of mom, and so when the chance came, they hitched a ride to wherever they could. Rebecca went further, to Hawaii, I haven't seen her since last Christmas when she came for a few weeks.

My heart raced abnormally faster, like I were having an adrenaline rush when in reality, I was practically having a panic attack. The knock on the door felt like walking through quick sand. With each knock, I was sinking down further and further. There she was. A decent height, ebony haired woman stood before me. My eyes widened as I recognized her as Rachel. "Rach!" It suddenly felt easier to be here. So I wondered if Seth had purposely sent me to Rachel's doorstep or if Leah was really here. She lightly hugged me back. God, how I missed her. I took a closer look and realized how her dark brown eyes glistened as if she had been crying, and her hair was shorter than when I last saw her; well that was _years _ago. Her face, still blemish free and no wrinkles had surfaced yet. I just wondered how Rebecca looked, if Hawaii was treating her well.

"Jake." Her voice held so many burdens, like it was hard for her to speak. "Come in." As I followed her, I was met with the sight of Leah, her head buried in a pillow, and her eyes bore so many bags under it. Her face held so much discomfort as she slept and I could only wonder if I were the one who put this on her. "What happened? She came to my doorstep with the kids and asked if she could stay. One day she shows up at my doorstep saying she's moving back to La Push, I don't hear from her in two weeks and then she reappears at my door near midnight in tears?" I followed her down a hall as she peaked through a door. She opened it wider for me to see and it caused my heart to settle down.

Tiffany lay snugly against Robert's chest and Shane sat in a recliner chair with his feet propped up on the end of the bed being that there wasn't enough room for all three of them. They had serene written all over their faces, at least I had done something right, and it was making these angels. "They look so calm." Rachel said and I agreed physically. "They remind me of you, Rebecca, and I sometimes."

I looked at Rachel, "How so?"

"Well there's the youngest, he'd be you." She pointed at Robert. "There's the older sibling that's got your back," she pointed at Tiffany, "And there's the crazily over protective one." And she pointed at Shane. I laughed at how it was true. "I remember when Rebecca walked up to Bobby, at the first step he took onto the Tribal school, and poured her milk and smeared her breakfast all over him because he had stood me up. And then after school, she chased him four blocks so he'd apologize."

I smirked at the memory, it was I who actually chased him down. He made my sister cry, and you better believe I'd do something about it. Rebecca took the blame so I wouldn't get in trouble, not that Dad disapproved. "Only Rebecca would do that." I smiled.

"She would only do that for us." Rachel added and I nodded. We continued our staring for several more minutes, "So you wanna tell me what happened now?" The two of us still stood in the doorway looking at my children. I couldn't help but compare how much they looked like Leah and I. Tiffany even showed some resemblance to her grandmother, she had my mom's pin straight ebony dark hair. Even her high cheekbones. She got the round eyes like Sue instead of almond shaped ones like my mom. Robert is almost a spitting image of me. Shane has the same hair as I do, and his nose structure is the same, he has my ears, but everything else goes to Leah.

After explaining to Rachel she explained how Leah had told her side of the story, and instead of bitching me out, she just looked at me. With such questioning eyes, her brown orbs pierced into me and I felt as if she were staring into my soul. "Rach?" She did that freaky thing Dad does, where he just sits there and watches you, with that look letting you know he's disappointed. Rachel picks up a lot after dad.

"So let me sum this up, you're leaving Nessie, for Leah and the kids? And you're taking them back to La Push?" I nodded. "The fact that you even had second thoughts about Nessie should have been enough for you to realize you didn't really love her."

"I know…"

"Have you told her? Nessie I mean."

"No…."

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Why not!" She demanded.

"I haven't had the time. After I decided on Leah, I went straight to Seth and then here."

"I admire your intentions but you need to set your head strait." She said, leaning her elbows onto the kitchen table, where we've been hush talking. "You're going crazy Jake, you can't just walk around and do whatever it is that you think is right. You need to think things through, and set out a plan. Do you realize when Leah wakes up, she'll probably feel bombarded with you being here right now?" She said, she's known Leah for just as long as I have, but the two have a better relationship so I took her word for it. "That's how she felt when you and the pack showed up at her doorstep, demanding and prodding about the kids." She felt that way? "You can't just show up here and tell her you want her back, when you haven't even left Nessie yet. It's not right. Taking her back to La Push, when your imprint still thinks you're together, will just start a blood bath." She sighed from pushing all her words out. "When Leah was in Seattle, she was doing really good with controlling her temper. After she had the triplets, she was diagnosed with postpartum depression. Did you know that?"

I shook my head. I didn't know that, I wouldn't have thought that these little angels would send Leah into depression, but then again, three newborns on your own is a lot to handle.

"It went on for several weeks. It was the worst I've seen her in Seattle. It was beyond anything she experienced in her pregnancy. She sulked around all day, and she just held herself up so lowly, it was very unlike Leah." She took several seconds to gather herself up before speaking, "I recommended her to a psychologist. But there's only so much she could tell you know? I mean, they'd probably throw her into an asylum just for claiming she's a shifter. But with the babies, and during her pregnancy, Leah couldn't lash out and release her anger as usual. She let it all pent up and eventually it got to her. With all the stress added, it didn't make things better. She ended up getting into Pilates, and started playing piano again. It helped a lot, and even made things a bit better. For sixteen years, Leah was able to control her temper, and do things she enjoyed without snapping."

"Rach, I appreciate you telling me this, but what's the purpose?" With Rachel, everything has a purpose.

"What's the purpose? Jacob, do you know what Leah told me in tears while she was sitting on my couch?" She didn't wait for an answer because the question was rhetorical. "She said, today she felt so disappointed in herself. And why? Because she lost her temper. What's worse, that the triplets were there to witness it. She's worked so hard to get to where she is today, and with just two people, her tower came tumbling down. I mean, how is it that you tore her apart so badly? You broke sixteen years worth of working on her temper. Not everyone can be strong forever, but with Leah, she really is strong."

I stayed silent.

"She really loves you Jake. Everything she does vouches for that, but you can't make her choose between her kids and you. It'll just tear her apart. She moved to Seattle in hopes that one day you'd come and find her. She had this fantasy in which you were there for the triplets, and everything was all normal. She deemed it a fantasy because she thinks none of it will actually ever come true. But you're the one person who can change that. You're the only one who can choose if you're gonna be there for her, or leave her. No one can choose for you, not Leah, not Reness-whatever the fuck her name is, but whatever it is, leave Leah with her peace of mind."

* * *

><p>I ended up leaving Seattle that night. I decided if I wanted to make things right, I'd give Leah some time to pick herself up before I bring her the news. I didn't sleep or even return home when I got to La Push. I did what I do best, I ran; not emotionally, because I'm through with doing that. I ran physically. I hit the border of Canada and turned around. By the time I got back, it had been morning. Almost nine.<p>

I listened to everything that they all told me. I listened to my heart, and its melodic rhythm brought me to the familiar complex structure in the middle of the forest. I found myself at the Cullens. I untied the clothes from my legs after phasing back. Nessie, Bella, Edward, the entire Cullen clan had met me at the door, Carlisle included. Edward must've read my mind.

Nessie stood there, arms crossed, eyes wide – like always. "Ness, we gotta talk." Before I had even said anything though, her head had already bowed. "Can we do this in private." I asked, but of course nothing around here stays buried for long.

"Jake, anything you can say to me, you can say to my family."

"Ness, I'd rather we do this in private, but if you prefer,….okay…" We had relocated to the living room where most of their family meetings took place. I sat beside Nessie, and next to Edward and Bella. Across from us, were the Doc, Jasper, and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett opted to stand. "Ness, we-we can't…" My words caught in the back of my throat. This is harder than I had thought it would be. "We can't do this anymore.."

"C-can't do what Jake?" She was now on her feet, her small stature looking down at me, with her wide brown eyes. I felt a ping of pain grow in my chest.

"We can't be together. This, us, it's not working out."

Her eyes, although, filled with tears ready to combust, showed me a glimpse of light. She nodded in understanding. "I know." She peeped out real softly.

"W-what?" I didn't expect this to be so easy. For both my imprint and I to give each other up.

"We never would've been able to settle down. You and I are so different, that it's beyond opposites attract. I can't be with you knowing that we'll never have our happy ending."

I guess this really was easier? Honestly, I really hadn't expected this to be so easy. What the hell. This is…this.. is really unexpected. "Tell him." Edward didn't bother whispering knowing I'd hear him anyways.

I looked up at Nessie, the tears slowly drying from her eyes. "I've met someone else…" She took my big larger hands in hers. The warmth, never comparing to Leah's, but very humanlike. "We've been interested in one another for about a year now… His name's Nahuel…" She paused again, taking her time to feed me the slow yet, painful information of her heading behind my back. "It was two years ago when we headed down to South America. He's the other half-bred I was telling you about…I'm sorry Jake, and I'm really glad we both want to end this, but I'll always be there for you." She leaned into me, gave me one last kiss. But it was different, instead, her warm lips pecked me a sweet one on my forehead, and she hugged me, squeezing slightly before letting go and heading upstairs.

"I bet you're glad, huh? You don't have to worry about Nessie being with a dog like me anymore." I tried to add some humor to our situation. There was light sincere chuckles.

"It's not like that Jake, it never is anymore." Edward gave me a hearty pat on the back. "She'll be okay. We all gotta do what we need to, and yours deals with being with Leah."

"So you all know huh?" I asked referring to Leah.

"We didn't need Nessie to tell us." Rosalie chimed. Alice nodded.

"Who told'cha?" I asked, quite confused.

"Leah." Rosalie replied. She's one of those, don't-ask-don't-tell type people.

"Leah herself?"

"Mhmm. Called me while she was driving." Apparently, Leah's been keeping everyone except me up to date.

"Leah? Called you?" I asked in disbelief. Leah and Rosalie has never seen eye to eye.

"You do realize, that she calls Alice and I every week right? We've had connections since she left La Push. We're one of the first to know that she was pregnant, Carlise delivered the triplets. I'm the godmother for goodness sake!" Rosalie spat. "She's named after me!" God, what a horrible father I am. I **think** I remember Leah telling me something about Rosalie, but I had never made the connection until now. But then again, how many Rosalie's are there in the world? The name's not so common. With a few seconds more of thinking, it all rushed back to me. When Leah introduced them, she did mention her middle name. And sometime before she left, she had mentioned Rosalie was the mother, but I thought it was just a friend she met from Seattle…Apparently not...

"Of all people, she kept in touch with you? No offense Blondie, but you and Lee never got along, so why in the hell would she talk to you?"

"See, this is where people say that girls always mature faster than guys. You don't understand that Leah and I were connected only on the level where we both are infertile. When she found out she was pregnant, was when we began our friendship. The fact that she was able to have kids, and I weren't only made us closer. The fact that she had children, lit up the room. You don't understand what it's like, to be living for centuries to only want one thing, one thing of your own that you know is impossible to get your hands on. Leah, allowed Alice and I to be a part of her unreal world. We were there for her to fall back on, so that, Jacob, is why she called me. Over time, people age, and by-gones will be by-gones. Leah, and I never saw eye to eye, because we had so much anger pent up in us, that we never tried to be companions. We're actually more alike than we are different when we thought about it. And you know what, don't even stand her and interrogate me about this, what you should be is fixing things with Leah. You left the imprint for a reason."

Never in the world, would I have thought two powerful – head butting – souls would ever be friends. Leah and Rosalie are like a match set in hell. The two alone, already cause havoc, imagine them together. To some degree, I'm glad that Leah wasn't ever alone. She kept ties with friends so close to home, Rachel, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett. I'm surprise it took me sixteen years, and at a soccer game to find her again when she was all this time, so close to home, and right under my nose.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it. It was a bit OOC for me, but then again, it's my story and not all the characters fall under SM's descriptions. I'm just using their names. lol. Well review and let me know what you think. I'l lbe back when I wake up, cause I love reading your reviews ^_^<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I created, all rights (other than my characters) go to SM. **

**So incredibly sorry it took me so long to update! School's been kicking my ass and it hasn't been letting up. So, I managed to sneak in a quick update before things start getting hectic. But no fear! Summer's just around the corner, in a month (: **

**Chapter 11: Jacob's POV**

It's been a week, five days, twenty two hours, and four seconds since I've seen Leah and the kids. Everyone kept telling me to let things simmer and give it some time. But how much time would they need? Does Leah need time? As volatile as she was, I don't think it's ever left it in her soul to be just as vicious as she used to be. Leah doesn't do time. With time, comes change. And Leah doesn't like change. It's in her path to change.

But, since Rosalie and Emmett threatened to my limbs if I didn't give them some time, and Dad offered to slit my tongue in a million pieces in my sleep, I decided it'd be best if I let Leah figure things out for a bit. Emmett sat me down several days after I barged into the Cullen's home. He talked to me about the first day he met the triplets in the hospital after they were delivered by Carlisle. He held Tiffany in his arm and Shane in the other. His exact words were, "My non-existent heart melted when I first heard them coo. It was the most adorable sound I've heard in all my years of both living and being a vampire."

He told me how he hasn't been able to see them physically since they were born but he's always gotten pictures, and weekly video chats. Leah, as well as Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett didn't want to chance the possibilities of the triplets phasing so they kept their distance.

Emmett also brought up how Leah's been taking things in the past 16 years. He's observed how she changed from vicious harpy Leah, to protective motherly Leah.

"Leah's given me an insight as to what it's like to having children. She gave me an entire different look as to what life is all about. They're good kids and I love the triplets, I would do anything for them. I hope this talk has given you some insight as to what you need to do." Emmett told me. I haven't seen him so serious before, not even when Nessie was born, or during the newborn battle. "Do what you need to, but don't hurt Leah."

"I won't."

"Good. Now go get 'er tiger… er, wolfie." He corrected and that goofy grin spread across his face again. He gave me a hearty pat on the back to which we left the booth of the diner we both managed to squeeze into.

See Leah now? Or see her later? Is now even a good time? Should I call Becca up first and tell her I'm coming? Do I talk to dad first? What about Sue? Seth? _Now or never Jacob. It's now or never._

How should I approach Leah? Time could've built up her hate and resentment towards, me, I don't want to be her snack the first moment she lays eyes on me.

The Cullens will know.

As soon as I was behind the line of trees, I began to strip while walking – there's no time to waste! As soon as I was clear of all clothing, I began to phase. And when I was in full form, I could sense Conrad, and Paul trying to calm him.

Before I even had to ask, Paul had said, "He wants his imprint."

Conrad sulked and I could see his 'puppy dog' eyes. I laughed at the adorableness. "She'll be back soon son. It'll be okay. Just hang in there just a little more."

Seth had phased, for his scheduled patrol and as soon as he got a whiff of Conrad's thoughts, he spat out, _"Hey! Thoughts off my niece Lahote!" _

To escape all the thoughts, I phased out and ran the rest of the way to the Cullens. Before I got there, the door was already open welcoming me inside.

"Blondie, I need help." Emmett was already by Rosalie's side when I had got in the living room. He shut off the video game he was playing with Jasper and then turned his attention to Rosalie and I.

"What you wilderbeast." She spat.

"How do I go about talking to Leah? I don't just wanna show up at Rachel's doorstep and bombard her." I sighed. "Knowing Leah, she's gonna be the most stubborn thing in the world, and I just wanna get it across that I love her, she's special to me." I looked up at Rosalie, and her eyes softened as I said that. She leaned into Emmett who put his arm around her.

"Do something meaningful. Win her back."

"But how? I'm feeling dead here Rosalie. With her gone, I don't feel complete, I don't sleep at night, I don't eat, all I do is run and think of her." I confessed.

"Sing her a song." She suggested.

"Breakeven!" Alice shouted from down the hall. I heard her heels clicking and in a matter of two seconds she was in front of me with her ipod.

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" Rosalie asked before I did.

"Breakeven! By The Script! You should sing Breakeven, it fits the situation."

"You really think so? I should sing to her?" A song for Leah? She wasn't really so affectionate and romantic like that.

"You never know unless you try Jake," Edward said reading my mind, "Maybe she's not like that because there was no one to spark it for her. Try, and maybe you'll see."

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing." I recited the first line of "Breakeven." The song fit so perfectly in what I was going through, so I'm crossing my fingers hoping it'll help me make amends.

"A song might just be what'll open the door for Leah to talk to you. Sit her down, make her listen, and sing to her. I know your skills on the guitar, so I'm sure you'll do fine in wooing her." Rosalie gave me a spoonful of confidence.

"Thanks Cullens." I said as I was almost out the door.

"No problem Black." They said simultaneously as I sprung out the door. Emmett chuckled out some other comments like, "Win her back!" and "Bring my Leah home!" And things along the lines of that until he was sure I couldn't hear him anymore.

I knew the full lyrics to "Breakeven," because well, I've been listening to it on replay since the day Leah left with the triplets. But I wouldn't confess that… Not to the Cullen's at least.

As I was in my wolf form, I inanimately ran as I thought out possible scenarios.

I could walk through the door, and have a lamp flung at my head, and then heal with glass still inside of me. That wouldn't be nice. I could walk inside, and have one of Rachel's heels thrown at me. Then have to pull out the heel with an open wound on me. Or, I could walk in, and Leah would begin chewing me out like no tomorrow. Or I could go there, chicken out and never let Leah knows how I feel. Ugh! Life's always gotta be difficult doesn't it? I never catch a fucking break. The grass got softer as I returned back home to La Push. I got to the spot where the bed of trees surrounded a soft patch of grass. I trotted in the area once or twice before settling down on the bed of grass. My snout buried itself in the crook of my paws and I shut my eyes, saying a silent prayer to my mother to look over me.

When I woke, the sun was just beginning to peak up and Seth stood in front of me with a pair of shorts. I hadn't noticed that it fell off my band. He nudged me with his foot when I l let out a groan, he made the distinction between a groan and a growl. As I stood, in my wolf form, he was just a bit shorter, but able to see me at eye level. He pat my head and gave me a sympathetic pat on the head. I phased out, and changed into the pair of shorts he gave me.

As soon as I got home, I decided to take a shower. I can't win over the heart of my beloved woman smelling like dirt, and sweat. I flopped down on my bed, letting the cool sheets entangle with my warm skin. A long needed groan was released and I felt like a teenage girl; I have relationship issues and I'm going head over heels over it.

I don't know how I did, but I managed to get dressed on my own. I wore a cobalt blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. "Seth, where's my guitar?" I asked, since he used it last at Christmas…two years ago.

He was sitting in front of the television, a bowl of cereal in his hands. "In the closet on the second shelf. Why?" He asked shoving his face with a spoonful of cereal.

Instead of answering his question, I ran to get my guitar, I checked it, made sure it was in tune, and everything was working right with it.

"Where you going?" Seth followed me as I grabbed a duffle of clothes. He was still working on the bowl of cereal.

When I had turned to face him, he was slurping the milk from the bowl. "Leah." Was all I said. I'm sure he understood.

"What's with the guitar?" He asked.

"Seth, I love Leah with all my heart, you know how incredibly hard she is to win over. I want her, I love her. I'll do anything it takes to bring her home."

His façade was hard to read. "Good luck. You'll need it." He chuckled and I heard him rummaging through the refrigerator.

"I want my house in one piece when I get back." I nudged him and then was off in my truck.

The ride to Seattle seemed to only feel longer since the last time I've driven there. All that seemed to be on my mind was Leah. Tiffany. Shane. Robert. And then it repeated itself. By the time I had reached Seattle it was around evening. The sun was starting to set and the anticipation only increased in my chest.

As soon as I got to the apartment complex that Rachel lived at. With my guitar in hand, and a bouquet of flowers that I bought at the store and dyed blue – just how Leah liked it – I skipped up the steps, a few at a time. Leah's enticing smell whacked me as soon as I got the third floor. All the familiar smells I was used to called out to me.

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of Rachel's door. I knocked, got on one knee and balanced my guitar on the propped knee, I set the flowers in the back of my knee that extended across the floor.

When the door opened, I began to sing. "I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a god I don't believe it. Cause I got time while she got freedom, cause when a heart breaks it don't break even."

"Mom, it's for you." I heard my little angel's voice and then her footsteps went away as Leah's smell got stronger.

"Her best days will be some of my worst, she finally met a man that's gonna put her first. While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping, cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven. What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces." Before I even started on the next verse, Leah and stopped me, getting on her knees as well so she was about eye level to me, a half inch or so shorter though. She clutched my cheeks in her hands and forced me to look at her. She didn't say anything so I figured she wanted me to start.

"I miss you Lee."

"I know." That stung a little. "Rosalie told me. I missed you too." Ahhh, there we go, there's the ice for that burn she just struck me with. Hearing her voice, and feeling her touch, made that hands that squeezed my heart fall loose.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Rosalie telling Leah every detail of my plan. "What else did the devil tell you?"

"She said you'd be here and that I should listen to you."

"Oh yeah? What else?" My ears perked.

"That's all. I'm listening now Jacob," but unfortunately for her, now wasn't the time to talk, I pressed my lips against hers because they were calling out for me. Her soft pink flesh against my lips felt like heaven. Little sparks tingled my lips as she massaged them with hers. She pulled away but out foreheads were still connected.

"Did you feel that?" I asked referring to the passion and sparks behind our kiss.

She nodded. "Leah, to me, that felt like the first time we've ever kissed. I promise you, with every day of my life, that each time I kiss you, it'll hold the same amount of passion, and it'll be just like the first kiss we've ever shared. I love you with every inch of my heart. I need you in my life and I can't take the void of not having you around anymore. Please come back. Nessie's no longer an issue. I never loved her and she didn't love me the way we were supposed to. What I need is you. And only you – well the children too but, I love you Leah. And I love saying that I love you because it's true. So please, forgive me. You know, at first, I felt angry with you, we had children and you never told me. I had to find out at a soccer game. But then I saw them and it was like all the hatred was lifted. And then I saw the smile on your face when we offered you to come back home, and I fell in love all over again. But when you left me that one night, my entire world shattered. It was like I was holding the most fragile angel to put on top of the Christmas tree and it just slipped and fell right out of my hands. You don't understand what it was like to be away from you. I wanted to kick every tree in the forest down, and command everyone to just feel my pain," She cut me off with another sensual kiss, and like I had said before, the same passion and intentions went into the kiss. My lips still tingled as she pulled away.

"I felt the same way. When I saw Nessie there, I felt as you did. My glass angel, that's been sheltered in a cushioned box for a year, was finally able to be shown off to the world, and suddenly it shattered. One of the best thing I had in the world had been stolen from me right under my own nose." She confessed. I took both her hands in mine and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Every day you were gone, was the worst day of my life. Please, relieve me of my pain and come home." I heard Tiffany swoon and knew that other than Leah, she was the only one that heard me. Great, now I have a shifting teenage daughter. I tackled down one problem, another to go. Leah nodded and at that moment, my heart set off fireworks and I threw a party in my head. "I love you Leah Clearwater."

"I love you too Jacob Black."

"You guys are so disgusting. Get in and eat. We're hungry over here and we're not waiting any longer." The lovely Rachel's voice chimed.

"No one was waiting." Shane said stuffing his face with a breadstick.

I stood and gave the roses to Leah and she gave me a tight hug.

"Do me a favor and get a man Rach." I stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"Do me a favor and get a life Jake." She imitated, rolling her eyes and shoving a breadstick in my mouth. "So, kids, what'd you think of your father's attempt of serenading your mom?" She turned to the kids.

"He was off key." Tiffany said.

"Eh." Shane chimed after.

"Hm." Robert said last.

I'm taking they're still mad. I sighed. "You may have made amends with me, but it doesn't fix the broken bonds with your children." Leah said, forking down some pasta.

"I know." I said, and then fidgeted with my food. "I," I started but then was cut off by Robert.

"Look, I'm hungry and not in the mood to talk about this while eating, can I just have a dinner in fricking peace?" It was pretty silent from there.

"Sooooooooooooo…" You know those phrases you usually say when things get awkward? To kill an awkward silence with another one? I think that's what Tiffany was going for. "Bread?" She offered seeing that her brother was out.

"Sure." Robert said harshly. Tiffany shot him a look and his face suddenly softened to her.

If I said dinner was awkward, it'd be an understatement. Robert snuck in hateful looks every so often; Tiffany would make awkward-killing comments that would lead to another awkward silence. Leah would every so often bump her knee into mines and just leave it there. Rebecca didn't say anything, and Shane was the same.

"I'ma go shower." Robert muttered as soon as we finished desert. He tossed his plate in the sink and hurriedly rushed for the bathroom. A horrid look crossed Tiffany's face as soon as Shane was gone. She looked around frantically for a way out and so when she saw a sink full of dishes, she rushed to clear them out. As soon as she was done, I was about to make a move to talk to her, but then she already started to rush for the bedroom her and her brothers shared. She was much faster than me and was able to escape. I guess it's true, like mother like daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiffany's POV<strong>

"You jackasses! You left me out there by myself!" I spat at the two idiots sitting on the bed. I curled up on the recliner Aunty Rachel brought into the room. I propped an elbow up on the arm rest and rested my head on my palm.

"I'm sorry; I just can't stay in the room with him without having the urge to rip his head off." Robert rolled his eyes. Always the violent one. Aunty Rachel says he picked up mom's temper. But he's also got her compassion, does that make sense?

I shook my head at him, somewhat in disappointment but then again, in relation to how he's feeling. We stayed there for several minutes in silence until Shane spoke up. "God! What an ass." We already knew he was talking about the man that's our "father." "Who does he think he is? He can just waltz up in here and expect us to believe all of his bullshit!" By now I know that Jacob heard. His loud footsteps were nervously pacing on Aunty Rachel's thick rug.

"Guys," Mom stuck her head in. She gave us a sympathetic look and begged us with her eyes to go easy on him. Those two brothers of mine rolled their eyes but their faces softened almost immediately. She gave us a quick nod as she went outside and Jacob soon took her place. He rocked back and forth in place and I was almost certain he'd fall through the floor.

He sighed. "I don't know where to start." He almost cried out.

"Try the beginning." Robert spat out hurtfully.

I kicked him with my foot and by the way my eyes sparked with fury, he bit his bottom lip. I mean seriously, after mom just practically begged us to go easy on him, you act like a total ass?

"I guess that's a good place to start." Jacob stood there for a bit, dumbfounded. He let out a long sigh of distress. "I guess we better start in the **very** beginning. Eighteen years ago, before Leah and I were shifters, Sam had been the first one to phase. He was gone for two weeks and I remember Leah being the most heartbroken,"

"We know this stuff. Get on with it." Robert spat causing Shane to smack him upside the head.

"You know, I never thought I'd be in a situation like this." Jacob said.

"What? In a situation where you find out you have kids with a woman you hate?"

"Robert! Shut up!" Shane finally said.

Jacob shook his head. "No, I love Leah, and I swear I do. More than an imprint's love. Leah's always been there for me, ever since we were kids; it just took some sense to be knocked into me for me to realize that. And finding out about you three have got to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I were to find out about you guys sooner, I'd be the happiest man alive. I wish everyday that I could have been there to watch you grow, but because I wasn't, I want to try my best to spend every cherishing moment with you all. I would never leave you guys for the world. And I didn't mean to hurt you or Leah if I had.

He got closer and kneeled down in front of me where I sat on the chair. "Tiffany, I'm sorry for any pain that phasing has ever caused you. I would never wish this upon you and I'm sorry for being so tied up with the gene. I wish that you would have never gone through that, but honey, I love you and I'm with you every day of my life. Don't you forget, you have an entire village of shifters to help you through this. You're not alone." Then he stood after kissing my forehead softly. "Boys, I know that one day you'll phase too, and when that time comes, you two also have an entire tribe there for you. I don't want you freaking out about how you're gonna morph into a giant wolf one day, when the time comes, it'll come. But right now, I just wanna say, I'm truly sorry for anything pain I caused. I did my best to fix whatever I could, but now I gotta ask, do you accept my apology? Will you forgive me?"

It seemed like forever and a minute before anyone had made a move.

"Even if you don't, I'll always be here for you as someone you can always talk to. I don't want things to be awkward between us." He added. "I'll always love you all, forever. It doesn't matter if I wasn't there when you guys were born, or if I had just met you this year, but you'll always be in my heart. If you need someone to confide in, I'll be there, or just someone to talk to when you're bored. And if you let me, I can be a father – but give me a while, this doesn't come with a handbook, I'm fairly new to this." He chuckled trying to make the situation lighter.

I nodded and then stood, even though I was in no comparison to him. "I forgive you." I whispered. I leaned into his warmth and fell deep into his large warm arms. My father's touch, something I longer for my entire life, was finally what I got. After all the years of waiting, it felt as if being in my father's arm was worth it. When Robert and Shane forgave him too, things felt as if on a whole nother level of serentity. I felt as if things were finally taking a turn for the better. This may, just be, hopefully, the start of something new. But maybe this time, there'll be no vampires or half breds whatever the hell they are to fuck this up.

* * *

><p>Review (:<p> 


	13. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, there's been a lot of confusion with this story. I totally take blame for that! This has been an on-going writing piece for me for about almost three years now, so I do apologize. And, while my writing has progressed, the beginning of the story makes absolute no sense. I did re-read some chapters and they're in dire need of editing. So, I'm revamping this story some time later - maybe this summer, if not earlier - and so right now it's on hiatus. I'll keep this up and let you folks know when the new story is coming out. In the meantime, go check out some of my one shots and stuff. And I'll be coming out with a story focused on Sam (:

-Yours truly,

Tiffany.


End file.
